Beyond the Land of Gods
by PARN of hero
Summary: Everything is working out for Annabeth and Percy over his senior year in New York. War is over and peace is in both Camps and Olympus. However, Annabeth will change everything... Most story is Annabeth's POV at first... Cover Image by Viria (love it). Sequel now available: The Beginning of the End
1. The Last Days of Camp

**Author's Notes: Welcome to my new story. Most part is Annabeth's point of view, by the 10th chapter hopefully it will be Percy's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO**

**1. The Last Days of Camp**

Life was good. We survived and peace is restored between two camps. These last weeks had been chaotic, but finally the reconstruction of cabins and camp was completed. Tomorrow, all the Athena's campers would return to our cabin and left cabin 3.

We had been living with Percy for over 3 weeks. Of course, Percy is more than happy. He loved seeing his cabin full of life and we got to sleep together in the same bed since there were not enough beds for all camper. Some were sleeping on the floor. Malcolm wasn't happy about our sleeping arrangement but you couldn't really say no to two of the seven.

Right now, I was on the beach watching the sea. This place can be so peaceful and life couldn't be better. Jason and Piper were right now on Camp Jupiter overseeing reconstructions and on a well deserved holiday. Hazel and Frank were here making bonds between both camps and Leo took off immediately as he got here to look for Calypso. Nico was in Italy with Reyna in a quest to get Imperial Gold. The first quest involving both camps officially.

The sun was finally setting and the view was just spectacular. I wondered what would happen next week as school starts. I would be a senior, my final year of high school and I had to start thinking in College applications, tours around campuses and…

"Hi, wise girl" said my boyfriend as he sat behind me with his long legs around me and my back so close to his chest.

"Hi, seaweed brain" I said as I leaned to rest on him. He took my hand on his and kissed my palm.

"What are you doing here?" said Percy as we both looked the sunset.

"Nothing. Just thinking" I said. Percy placed his chin on my shoulder and took a deep loud breathe.

"About what?" said Percy and kissed my cheek and returned his chin on my shoulder.

"Just about school. I haven't talked to my dad about returning or not to San Francisco" I said and Percy's arms surrounded me tightly.

"Well, don't go. Stay here" said Percy and I turned my eyes to see his.

"Do you want me here?" I said softly almost whispering. He gave me a big bright smile and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Percy was so sweet sometimes.

"Of course, I want you here. You are my girlfriend besides Jason and Camp Jupiter have the Bay Area covered" said Percy and I nodded at his words. He was right. I really had nothing really important to return to. I loved my dad but he was safer if I wasn't around.

"I will talk to my dad" I said and returned my eyes to the sea.

"You could stay here and I will come every weekend. We will train and Capture the Flag. It will be awesome" said Percy.

"I can live in the city" I said. I really loved Camp but I really wanted a normal high school experience.

"Sure?" said Percy.

"Sure. I sure will miss my dad but… I want to be close to you too" I said and blushed all the way. I turned to see his beautiful sea green eyes.

"So do I" said Percy and kissed me in the lips. After everything we had been through, this was the happy moments that took my breath away. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds just being happy and I returned my gaze to the almost gone setting sun.

"Maybe I should get an apartment nearby your place" I said and smiled to the thought of seeing Percy every day.

"The area is kind of expensive" said Percy and I could feel his body tensed in doubts.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"I don't want you to get a job just to be near to me" said Percy and hugged me tighter. He looked to cute when he was preoccupied.

"I won't have too" I said.

"I don't want you to starve to pay the rent" said Percy and I knew that I had to say it now. I looked to him.

"Percy, with you being missing and the war… I haven't told you something" I said slightly nervously.

"What?" said Percy more nervously that me.

"On the spring my aunt grandmother died" I said softly trying hard not to think in the lovely lady who read me bedtime stories when I was little before my dad got married.

"Sorry to hear that" said Percy sadly and kissed my forehead. I smiled at his gesture.

"She had a long happy life, don't worry… well, she put me in her will and I received five millions of dollars" I said.

"You what?" said Percy really surprised.

"I have money, so I can rent anywhere I want" I said and Percy looked up with his mouth slightly opened thinking in the news.

"Wow… That's good, I guess" said Percy really happy for me but he was a bit strange.

"Are you OK?" I said a little concerned by him.

"Yeah, I am just a little shocked. You father isn't going to like me anymore" said Percy and looked at me.

"Why?" I said really confused.

"He will think I am for your money" said Percy smiling and I just pinched his arm.

"Ouch. I was joking" said Percy giggling at me. I laughed softly at him and touched his cheek.

"Silly seaweed brain" I said and kissed him fully on the lips. Since our time on Argo II, we were more affective and romantic at each other. We really looked like a normal teenager couple kissing on the sand and getting carried away.

After some minutes of a very steamy make up session, I saw the sky purple almost dark blue and a couple of stars on the sky. It was getting late and dinner was soon to start. Percy helped me to stand up and we walked to the pavilion holding hands.

"So will you go with me to school?" said Percy as we approached to the rest of the campers.

"Of course, I have to keep an eye on you. I don't want Hera to kidnap you again" I said with a big smile. Nothing and nobody would make Percy out of my side again.

"I love you" said Percy and kissed me briefly as some campers stared at us.

"I love you too" I said and we let go to walk to our tables to have dinner.

Our last days on camp were fun and entertaining. We trained, laughed and made pranks to the other cabins. Without notice, it was already time to pack and get back to the city.


	2. Finding a Place to Call Home

**Please review. Thank for to the Alerts. Really happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO. **

**2. Finding a Place to Call Home**

Today we were coming back to the big city. Percy and I had to say goodbye to our friends and pack everything to be leave. Paul would pick us up around noon. I had already talked to my dad and though he wasn't so happy of me being on the other side of the country alone and not in camp. He really wanted me at home. We talked a lot and he accepted in the end. He respected my wishes and told me to call daily as soon as I got a place.

My mom requested me to take a full year off before start working on the reconstruction of Olympus. So, no sketching and drawing blueprints for at least six months. I had already tons of ideas for each temple and palace.

I walked to the now almost empty Poseidon Cabin to find Percy sitting on his bed with his bags on the foot of the bed.

"Are you ready?" I said and he looked at me. He just nodded and got his things. We said goodbye to our friends and made promises to keep in touch. Most campers were going home today too.

Percy was really quiet of our way out of camp. I took small glances at him and wanted so bad to ask him but I didn't.

We were waiting on the road for Paul's car and not really talking. This was probably the first time that we were really in silence. I finally got tired of this silence.

"What's wrong? What did you do seaweed brain?" I said loud and angry. Percy stared at me in confusion.

"Nothing. I swear" said Percy crossing his heart with his finger. I stared at him and he gulped scared of me.

"I don't buy… Why are you so quiet?" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, I am just wondering how I am going to catch up with my classes. I missed a whole semester. Am I going to graduate with you?" said Percy looking down clearly ashamed. My whole body softened at his words. He was worry about school and I was scolding him for not talking.

"Don't worry. I will help you to catch up" I said as I took his hand. He smiled at me and we kissed briefly.

We waited a couple of minutes more until we saw Paul's car parking next to us. Mr. Blofis got out of the car and waved at us.

"Hi, guys" said Paul and we shook hands.

"Hi, Mr. Blofis" I said politely.

"You know you can call me Paul, Annabeth" said Paul smiling at me. I just nodded and he took my bags.

"Hi, Paul" said Percy and he helped Paul to put everything on the trunk. We got in the car. I was on the front and Percy back, and we drove back to Percy's home.

On a ride, Percy fell asleep. Paul and I drove in silence for a while.

"So, when are going back to San Francisco?" said Paul as we were like 10 minutes from the apartment.

"I am staying in New York. I was hoping to stay with you until I found an apartment" I said.

"You have to ask Sally but I am fine with it" said Paul and I sighed really alleviated.

Before I noticed, we were parking the street. Percy felt the car stopping and woke up.

"Are we home?" said Percy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, Percy" said Paul as he stepped out of the vehicle. Paul opened the trunk and put down the luggage while Sally was already on the sidewalk waiting for us and waving. I waved back before I opened the car's door.

Sally hugged me first and I felt awkward hugging her. It was kind of difficult with her 8 month pregnant belly.

"It's good to have you back. I really missed you" said Sally almost in tears. She wiped her tears and mumbled something about hormones.

"It's good to be back" I said and walked to Percy to take my luggage.

"I got it" said Percy smiling and walked to hug his mother.

"I miss you so much" said Sally clearly crying and not caring.

"Mom, I was just out for 2 weeks. I spent one week with you and returned to find my cabin hick jacked by Annabeth's siblings" said Percy smirking.

"I don't remember you complaining when we had to sleep in the same bed" I said smirking back. Sally hit Percy on the back of his head.

"Ouch, mom! What was that for?" said Percy.

"Do I have to take care of a grandchild?" said Sally with her hands on her waist and ready to scold Percy.

"What?! No! We were surrounded the prying eyes of Annabeth's siblings" said Percy.

"Nothing happened?" said Sally narrowing her eyes at her son.

"Nothing… well, maybe one kiss or two" said Percy and we both blushed.

"Right, let's go inside. I have lunch ready" said Sally and we all walked upstairs and inside the Blofis-Jackson's apartment.

I had always loved this place. It was such a lovely warm cozy environment. If I had grown up here, my life would be so different. Maybe I would never run away neither met Thalia and Luke. Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

I sat on the table with Percy, Paul and Sally and we ate homemade shepherd pie. It was delicious. During lunch, we talked about the reconstruction of the cabins, the celebrations after the war, the new bonds between camps and other things.

"So, Annabeth. You will be staying here until you got your own place and going to school with Percy" said Paul out of the blue. It was his way to tell Sally.

"Sure, if it's ok with you Sally" I said coyly.

"Of course. You can stay as long as you need" said Sally.

"Thank you" I said and Percy took my hand under the table. I smiled at him.

"You know… now that I remember. I think someone just moved out yesterday. You should ask in the landlord office" said Sally as she stood up taking the dishes with her.

"That sounds perfect" I said and nodded to Percy.

"I will take you there" said Percy and we went to the landlord office. It was truth. There was an empty apartment. On the spot, I signed the papers and put Paul and Sally as my legal guardians, just to avoid questions. I got the keys and Percy and I walked two floors above Percy's apartment.

As soon as I opened the door, Percy carried me bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I said really surprised.

"Just play along" said Percy with his troublemaker smile. My heart just skipped a beat looking at him. It just felt right to do this for real one day. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled all the way as he carried me inside apartment.

"It's perfect" I said looking around the living room. It was lightly furnished: a big coach, a dented but usable coffee table, a small table with 2 chairs, a large damaged bookcase and us.

"I love you" said Percy and kissed me taking me down but not letting go of my lips.

"I love you too" I said after the kiss and walked around the apartment: two bedrooms and a bathroom. One bedroom had a full bed and the other a large desk and a twin bed. I could get a roommate but Percy would be against it.

"It is great and it has furniture. I don't have to worry. I just need to buy something like food, maybe a good rocking chair to read, also a tall adjustable lamp… maybe a poster for that wall… definitely, some tableware, bedding and a good pan" I said loudly as I walked around the place making a mental shopping list.

"Whatever you want, wise girl" said Percy loudly at me as I was on the kitchen checking the empty countertops. I smiled at his words and walked into the living room. Percy was sitting on the couch staring at non-existing TV.

"Do I need a TV?" I said smirking at him.

"Definitely. Let's go to ask mom for the car and I will take you shopping" said Percy standing up and taking my hand out of my brand new apartment.

For the rest of the day, Percy and I bought things and put my new home in shape. I was exhausted by the end of the day but ready and excited for tomorrow, school.


	3. Firsts

**Disclaimer: The ever awesome PJ and crew is not mine, regretfully. I'm telling you! **

**3 - Firsts**

At 6 am, I woke up in my new place. I had cereal for breakfast and got a short steamy shower. By 6:45, I was knocking Percy's apartment door. Paul opened and let me in.

"Good morning, Mr. Blofis" I said smiling at him.

"Good morning, Miss Chase. Ready for school?" said Paul smiling back.

"Certainly. Percy?" I said as I sat on the couch on the living room.

"Ready to roll, wise girl" said Percy exiting the bathroom.

"Good morning" I said as I met him and stole a little kiss of freshly brushed mouth.

"Good morning" said Percy and kissed my forehead placing his arm on my waist.

"It's getting late, seaweed brain" I said and Percy nodded as he let go of me.

We held hands and followed Paul downstairs to the street. We all went in the car and drove to school. I didn't see Sally but I guessed she was still sleeping since she was already on maternity leave; only 3 more weeks for Percy's sister to be born.

At school, Percy and I followed Paul to the main office to do the paperwork and get my new schedule and locker. I was really relieve to know that Percy apparently studied the last semester abroad and even had extra credits (Poseidon's help). He could graduate by January, me too actually. Luckily, we had most of our classes together and we held hands as we walked to the first class: Math.

The classroom was full of teenagers chatting about the summer, some girls flirting and so boys joking around. Two large boys approached to us and high-fived Percy.

"Hello, guys. Long time no see ya!" said Percy with a big grin on his face.

"Where in the hell have you been, man?" said the blond guy.

"I had to leave to Greece to help a relative. I studied abroad the whole semester" said Percy scratching his head.

"I don't buy it" said the Latino guy.

"Well, it's my gift to you" said Percy giving them his trouble maker smile.

"Percy" I said pulling his t-shirt clearly annoyed that I wasn't included in the conversation. Percy looked at me and gasped.

"Sorry… guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, these are Barry Monroe and Max Cortez, we are on the swimming team" said Percy pointing at us and then to me. I shook hands with them.

"Not anymore" said Barry, the blond guy.

"What do you mean?" said Percy really surprised.

"Dude, you have been out of action for 6 months and someone took your position. You will have to do the trials again" said Max, the Latino guy.

"Really, man!" said Percy loudly making some students turned to see him.

"Don't worry, you will be fine" I said patting his shoulder.

"I know. It just sucks! Last year, I stayed until 10 pm to get on the team" said Percy annoyed and grunting as he sat on an empty chair. I sat next to him.

"Tough break" said Max who sat behind Percy.

In that moment, the Mr. White, the Math teacher, entered the classroom and the class started. The rest of the day was uneventful, though I still had spaghetti sauce on my hair after a very amusing food fight at lunch.

We drove back with Paul home. Actually, Percy drove. He is still practicing to get his permit. He was going to get it on the Winter Break but Hera had different plans. Hopefully, he will get it next week. I already had mine.

As we parked in front of our building, Percy was grinning from ear to ear. He was ready. Paul gave him two thumbs up before getting out of the car.

"How was I?" said Percy as closed the car door and held my hand before entering the building.

"Ready" I said and we kissed lightly but I wanted more. I looked and saw that Paul was way ahead of us. We were walking on the stairway and took small glances at him. After everything we had been through, I just couldn't keep my eyes of him. He was beyond handsome. He had grown into lean and muscular young men. I just loved his unruly black hair and his sea green eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a big urge of his lips on me and pushed him against the wall by his shoulders.

"What?" said Percy and I kissed him urgently and with tons of passion. Percy replied and our kisses became super steamy. He bit my bottom lip and I just moaned softly. Percy turned to pin me against the wall. I loved feeling the friction and weight of his body on me. I put my hands on his hair pulling closer and closer to me and not letting go.

"Ahem" said a voice from upstairs. We broke our kiss and looked up to see both Percy's parents looking at us. Sally was fuming at us while Paul looked really amused at us. We let go and we were shoulder to shoulder in front of them

"Perseus Jackson" said Sally with a scolding gaze at us. I felt Percy really scared next to me.

"Sorry, mom" said Percy looking down.

"We will talk later" said Sally in a harsh voice and she moaned in pain. Both of us stared at her in surprised. She was in labor.

"Mom!" said Percy and walked to her side helping her to walk down the stairs. I was just behind them.

By the car, Paul and Percy were too nervous to drive and I took the keys of Paul's shaking hand. I drove alone in the front as Percy and Paul were on either sides of Sally holding her hands and breathing in sync with her. Sally looked in pain and her contractions were only 3-4 minutes apart. Probably, she would give birth in less of 2 hours. I drove as fast and calm as I could.

I stopped the car on the ER entrance door and the guys and Sally got out. Percy looked at me as he closed the door.

"I will park and get to you later" I said and drive to the parking lot.

It took me ages to find a good spot, walked inside the hospital and find Percy on the waiting room pacing around nervously and clearly losing his head. He saw me entering the room and ran at me hugging me tightly. I heard him took a big breathe and relaxing in my arms.

"How is your mom?" I said without letting him go out of me.

"I don't know. I am just scared that something could happen to her. I can't lose her" said Percy scared and almost crying. I looked at him smiling and kissed him softly on his lips.

"You are overreacting, Percy. It's just a baby. She will be just fine" I said and he nodded. He knew it was nothing to worry, but still he was worried.

We sat on a bench and waited for over one hour. I was probably falling sleep in the humming noise of the hospital lights and relatively quietness of the room when Paul entered in the room wearing scrubs and smiling. Percy stood up almost jumping. I was a little slower.

"How is my mom?" said Percy. Paul smiled at us with a huge happy aura around him.

"Both are fine. Your sister is beautiful, 8 pounds and 20 inches. Come with me to see her" said Paul and walked back in. We followed him for over a white corridor until he entered a room to find Sally sleeping and a crib next to her.

We walked slowly and quietly to pick over the crib. There was a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby girl was puffy and blushing from birth just like all newborns. She was sucking her thumb and I couldn't help to long for something as breathtaking like this one day.

Percy took my hand and gasped at her little baby sister. He was no longer an only child. I could see him wanting so bad to hold her sister but afraid to do it. Paul saw it too.

"You can hold her" said Paul and Percy nodded at him.

Percy took his sister in his arms very carefully and trying not to wake her up. The baby stirred but slept again in his arms. Percy looked at me as he swung lightly her sister. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted kids with me someday. I wanted too and I just nodded at him. He smiled and kissed me.

"What's her name?" I said to Paul.

"Sarah Amelia" said Paul with a big smile.

"It's a pretty name. Can I?" I said and Paul nodded at me. Percy gave me his sister and she felt almost weightless and so fragile. I felt such a strong feeling of protection over this little life and I knew that I would feel the same for my children in a greater scale.


	4. Catching Up

**Thank you for reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this plot. The characters are by Rick R.**

**4 - Catching Up**

After one night in the hospital, I drove the whole family back to the apartment. We missed school today but we had a really good excuse. I tried to drag Percy back home last night but it was impossible.

Percy carried her sister inside while Paul helped Sally to walk the stairs. I was ahead of them with the bags and keys ready to open the door. I placed the bags on a chair and walked in the kitchen to make tea for Sally. It was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

I heard them entering the house and Sally gasping as she sat on the armchair.

"Annabeth, do you need help?" said Sally loudly.

"No, thank you" I said and had already everything read in a tray to walk into the room.

Suddenly, Percy entered the room with her sister sleeping in his arms. He was still grinning with happiness and I smiled back to him.

"How are you?" I said softly and took the tray in my hands.

"Fine, I am just tired of sleeping on the chair but she is totally worth it" said Percy softly looking at Sarah.

"You better said that when it's our turn" I said smirking. Sarah stirred at my voice but Percy calmed her immediately making her sleep again. I muttered an apology and walked to the living room with Percy behind me.

Sally was sitting and watching TV while Paul fell asleep sitting down on the couch. I was about to shake him to go to bed but Sally shook his head at me and I left him alone. Percy sat next to Paul with Sarah in his arms. I served tea to Sally and poured a cup for myself.

"Thank you, Annabeth" said Sally with a smile as she took her cup of tea.

"You are welcome" I said and sat next to Percy but as far as I could. I didn't want an accident to happen and hurt his sister with my hot tea cup.

"How are you feeling?" I said to Sally softly.

"I am fine. I am tired of course. Childbirth is exhausting but Sarah is just beyond beautiful. When Percy was born, I was so happy but I was alone and I really didn't have anyone to share my joy. But this time, having all of you next to me, I am just walking on cloud nine" said Sally smiling.

"Mom" said Percy and walked to kiss his mother's forehead.

"That's ok, Percy. I love you too" said Sally and wiped small tears of her eyes.

Suddenly, Sarah stirred and started crying loudly waking up Paul who was really startled.

"What? What?" said Paul as he rubbed his eyes and saw Sarah crying in Percy's arms.

"Paul, go to bed. You need to catch some sleep" said Sally and Paul nodded waving us goodbye and going to the master bedroom.

"I think she is hungry" said Percy as he was pacing her sister on the room. Sally put aside her cup of unfinished tea.

"Percy, give her to me" said Sally and Percy pass Sarah to her mom's arms. Sarah started breastfeeding Sarah and Percy turned red and walked away to the kitchen. He was probably embarrassed of seeing her mother's breast.

"Percy, it's nothing wrong with this. Come here" said Sally loudly at Percy. I was just giggling with my cup of tea in my hands. Percy entered the room unable to face his mom and gave her back at her.

"Mom, it's just weird" said Percy so embarrassed and I bit my lips to suppress a big cackle.

"Perseus Jackson. It's just a natural thing to do to babies. Annabeth will do it and you better not put that face" said Sally scolding his son. I blushed thinking in future babies.

"Well, Annabeth is not my mom and of course, she will look beautiful holding and feeding our babies" said Percy so determined looking at the ceiling still giving his back at his mom. I blushed all the way. Percy said our babies. I felt so in love that I wanted to jump in Percy's arms and kiss him into oblivion. But I kept drinking my tea.

"That's so sweet" said Sally and giggled at us. Percy sighed and scratched his head and turned his eyes to the TV in low volume.

"Maybe I should go to Max's house to ask for his notes" said Percy and met my eyes.

"Sure, go to catch up. I will stay with you mom" I said and Percy nodded. He covered his eyes as he passed his mom and closed the door behind him.

"That Percy" said Sally sighing with a big grin on her face. I stood up, took the cups to the kitchen and washed them.

I returned to the living room. Sally was watching the TV and Sarah was busy eating.

"Sally. Can I ask you something?" I said and sat as close to her as I could on the couch.

"He is serious about you" said Sally and I nodded at her words. He really was but that wasn't.

"I know but I want to ask you if you are really Ok with us, with me leaving in the same building and going to the same school" I said fearing for a no.

"Of course, Percy is so happy with you and you are with him. I just hope that you will wait long enough to give us grandchildren" said Sally smirking and I nodded. I hoped the same.

"Sure, at least after college" I said putting her doubts at ease.

"Really? Because for what I looked in the stairway…" said Sally teasing at me. I blushed red and for once I was out of words.

"Ha ha I'm joking. I know you both will be responsible. Have you done it?" said Sally and I blushed even redder.

"No" I said in a weak meekly voice. Sally gave an honest smile.

"Don't worry. You have time to catch up with that ha ha" said Sally and I giggled too. "Don't worry, Annabeth. I am prepared to idea of you two having sex. It will happen eventually but… from woman to woman, I hope that you both do it when you are truly ready and don't do it because of peer pressure. Promise me that"

"Sure, Sally" I said and we smiled at each other. I turned my eyes to the TV and I waited for Percy to come back with the notes of yesterday's classes.

After one hour of waiting, I cooked dinner for everybody and Percy returned just in time to eat with Sally and me. Paul was still sleeping but Percy got him and we all ate together in happiness.


	5. Bonfire Night

**Thank you so much for reading my story. Almost 500 readers so quickly. I'm amazed by the response. With this chapter we reached 1/4 of the the whole thing. I already have the final in draft. I hope to finish it soon.**

**Disclaimer. This story's plot is mine, the characters not. **

**5 - Bonfire**

The last weeks had been super exhausting and entertaining. Percy and I were a happy couple in love. School was really fun with Percy next to me helping him with studying and doing homework together.

I had been already living in my apartment for over a month. I called my dad almost every day and we talked about school, my brothers, Percy, Percy's sister and random stuff. I was really enjoying talking with my dad. At first, it was just by obligation but I was really happy everything he picked up the phone and I heard his voice. I was starting to miss him but it was better this way. He and my brothers were safer without me.

After school, I helped Percy with Sarah for a couple of hours, so Sally could take a break. Sometimes, Sally and Paul would get out to the movies or shopping enjoying some quality time.

It was sometimes stressful to take care of Sarah since she missed Sally so much. She was a little spoiled and wanted her mom's touch all the time. However, we found an easy solution. Percy wore her mom's clothes. At first, he was embarrassed and I giggled at him using her mom's shirt but it really calmed Sarah.

Almost every night, Percy studied and did homework in my apartment. We watched TV before bed and sometimes we fell asleep on the couch. I woke up in the middle of the night and I dragged him to my bed. I loved sleeping with his arms on me. He drove my nightmares away.

It was the middle of October when we saw the poster of a Bonfire Night celebration on the beach on November 5th. It was really weird for my taste. First of all, Bonfire is a British holiday. Secondly, it was just an excuse for seniors to get wasted. Thirdly… I looked at Percy and he was really excited and I sighed in defeat. We were going.

Since I was living so close to Percy, monsters attacked at us almost on daily bases but nothing we couldn't handle. Though, last week a hellhound knocked me out by slamming against a brick wall but nothing serious, just trade hazards.

So here we were in my apartment on Saturday night. I was getting ready with a blue sweater, granite pea coat, jeans and ankle boots. Percy already had his driver permit and we would drive to the Manhattan Beach. Paul was going too as a chaperone but he was hitching a drive with other teachers.

"Annabeth, are you done? It's getting late" said Percy grunting on my couch.

"A second. I just need to brush my teeth" I said in my room and I heard Percy grunting more. I giggled at him and brushed my teeth super quickly.

"Come on let's go" I said as I saw him on my couch watching some random TV show. Percy looked at me and turned off the TV.

"You look beautiful" said Percy standing up and kissed me hotly. I moaned on his lips as he deepened our kiss.

Lately, we had been aching for more than just kissing. Our make-up sessions were steamer and more urgently. I removed his shirt once and he was half-way unbuttoning my blouse when we stopped. I wanted so much to take the next step and I wasn't sure if Percy was ready or I was ready. I felt like I was ready every time I felt his hands caressing my shoulders or back, but I lost all confidence when he aimed to my breast.

"We better go" I said between kisses and Percy stopped all together.

"Yeah, you are right" said Percy and kissed my forehead as he took my hand. I smiled at him. We walked out of the apartment. We made small talk on the way to the beach.

As we entered the parking lot, I saw familiar cars of other seniors. Some girls were sitting on the trunks and laughing with others. Some boys and girls were dancing next to where we parked. We waved at the people we knew until we found Max with his girlfriend Lizzy next to the parking lot.

"What's up?" said Percy high-fiving him and I just waved at them.

"Nothing. We were going for s'mores. Come with us" said Lizzy and we nodded at them.

We had a blast eating s'mores and sitting on the beach near the fire. Paul kept his distance from us since he didn't want to embarrass Percy. Lizzy and Max stayed and talked with us for a while before they made some lame excuse to make-up on the beach.

So we were alone in our little bubble near the fire. I was snuggling on Percy's chest sitting on the beach while he stroked my hair. I listened to the other seniors talking and laughing around us. I sighed happily and met Percy's lips with mine. We kissed slowly but with rising passion. I could feel some desperation on his lips, wanting more but we were surrounded by people and teachers.

"Maybe we should go to walk on the beach" I said trying so hard not to turn tomato red.

"Sure" said Percy and we stood up. We walked holding hands on the beach. The view was spectacular. I could see the city lights reflecting on the water looking like stars. The moon was high and full. It was a dream view.

Cold fall wind blew making me shiver. Percy hugged me making me warmer in his embrace. We stared at each other and we kissed with hunger. We were trying to devour each other. I pushed him slowly to the sand. I wanted him so much in this moment. I placed my hands inside his sweater feeling his muscular back and chest. He was also under my under my coat. I was halfway kissing his neck and nibbling his ear when I touched him down there.

"What are you doing?" said Percy jumping slightly. I felt slightly rejected. Maybe he really didn't want me that way.

"Well... you don't want?" I said confused biting my bottom lip. I stopped all together and lowered my eyes ashamed of myself.

"Of course I want to but not right here right now. Someone could catch us and we will be the laughing stock at school" said Percy and I met his eyes. He kissed me softly and we smiled at each other.

"Yeah, you are right. Sorry" I said meekly.

"Don't be. We will do it and it will be spectacular, but not right now" said Percy with his troublemaker smile. I blushed at his words and just nodded. He was right. I don't know when he got so smart.

"Come on, let's go to the fire" I said and we walked back to the rest of the senior class.

The rest of the evening was really great. Percy was right. Bonfires can be fun.


	6. Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The plot is mine just that. **

**Thank you for reading. The story is going somewhere were emotions are all over the place. **

**6 - Winter Wonderland**

At the beginning of December, the school was buzzing in excitement. A dance was this weekend: Winter Wonderland. Normally, I wouldn't be excited but I was really looking forward to dance with Percy. Our last school dance was ages ago when we met Bianca, Nico and the Hunters. On the other hand, Percy was beaming in excitement. Max, Barry and Percy decided to rent a limo and get corsages for the girlfriends even matching tuxedos.

I went with Sally and Sarah dress shopping two days before the dance in the nearest mall of the apartment. Sarah was really big at three months of life. She already recognized my voice and followed me around with her beautiful brown eyes. She didn't depend so much of Sally's touch, so Percy wasn't wearing his mom's clothes anymore.

I tried on a couple of dresses until I found the one. I bought with help of Sally this beautiful silvery dress. I had spaghetti straps and low back, so I bought a special bra too for the occasion.

We sat on the food court after we bought some Chinese food. Sarah was sleeping in her stroller.

"So?" said Sally grinning at me. She could be such a teenage girl sometimes.

"So?" I said really confused.

"Have you done it?" I said and I almost choked with a bite of Kung Pao Chicken.

"No!" I said loudly and hotly. I was blushing in embarrassment.

"I knew it" said Sally shrugging and continued eating.

We spent the rest of our meal and shopping day in peace talking about school and College applications. Percy and I were definitely hopping to get admitted in NYU.

Today was the dance. Sally and Sarah decided to help me to get ready in the make-up and hair department. I wasn't complaining. I really need some help. I carried and played with Sarah while Sally combed my hair and made my curls more accentuated with the hot rolls. She left my hair down to make me look more like a princess. Sarah slept in my arms while Sally applied make-up on me really making me look more matured and really gorgeous.

"Thank you, Sally" I said as I saw the final look. I was really looking beautiful.

"You are welcome. I can't wait to do the same for Sarah" said Sally giggling as she started to put everything back in boxes and make-up bags. Sally took Sarah off my arms to place her on my bed and I went to the bathroom to change. I looked myself in the mirror and I really looked like a grown woman.

I walked out of the bathroom and Sally gasped at the sight of me with her hands on her mouth.

"Annabeth, you really look amazing. Percy won't be able to take your eyes of you" said Sally smiling.

"Thank you" I said looking at the clock. Percy promised me to pick me up by 8 o'clock and it was already 10 minutes late. I knew him so I wasn't mad or concerned. I knew he would arrive in any second.

"Let me get the camera ready" said Sally looking for her camera in one of her bags.

"Sure" I said and I heard Percy's distinctive knocking.

"Wait. I'll get it" said Sally almost running at the door. I heard Sally opening the door and saying to Percy how good looking he was when I walked to the living room and saw him. He was really dashing in a black tuxedo and green tie that complemented his eyes.

His mouth was wide opened staring at me. It took him some seconds to finally talk to me.

"Wow… you are… I mean… you look…" said Percy gasping every time. I couldn't help blushing. He was really making me feel beautiful.

"Thank you" I said and kissed his cheek. I cleaned the lipstick mark with my thumb and Sally took a picture. She was smiling at us.

"I got you this" said Percy taking from his coat pocket a small silver bracelet with charms. I was really sweet. I saw a lighting, a ship, a Pegasus, a baseball cap, an owl, a sword and other things.

"It's beautiful" I said as Percy put it on my wrist.

"No, you are beautiful" said Percy and he kissed me again.

"I love you" I said looking at him.

"I love you too" said Percy.

"You are so cute together. Now pose. I want pictures to blackmail you when I get grandchildren" said Sally grinning and took like fifty pictures of us.

We went to the dance and we danced like we were supposed to. We were in the middle of a slow romantic song. I had my arms on Percy's neck and his hands on my waist. Our foreheads were pressing together and sighed in happiness. After everything we had been through, I knew for sure that this man was the one. I was ready. I wanted him to have everything of me.

"Percy?" I said softly.

"What wise girl?" said Percy smiling at me.

"I'm ready" I said and Percy stopped. He stared at me looking in my eyes for any small amount of doubt or regret.

"Are you sure?" said Percy almost stammering. He was nervous. I was nervous myself.

"Yeah" I said nodding and kissed him pouring all my love to him. I let go of him and I saw him breathing hard. That was a mind-blowing kiss.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" said Percy and took my hand out of here. We drove back to my apartment.

As soon as we entered to my place we attacked at each other with ferocity almost reaping our clothes. He had his chest bare by the time we reached my bedroom. He helped me with my dress zipper. The dress fell and I was in my underwear and really nervous. All my previous resolution was shattering but Percy kissed with so much passion that I forgot everything but him.

"Do you have protection?" said Percy breaking our kiss.

"Who are you talking too?" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, right" said Percy smiling and kissed the tip of my nose. "Are you really sure?"

"Like never in my life" I said and place his hand on my beating heart.

"It will hurt. Sorry in advance" said Percy looking down really conflicted about carry on or not.

"Don't be. I want it" I said and kissed him again.

It was a night to remember. It hurt of course. It was the first time, but the second and third was just unforgettable. I slept with Percy's naked frame holding me and I couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note: Surfing Pinterest, I found this listing/126978378/percy-jackson-charm-bracelet?utm_campaign=Share&utm_medium=PageTools**


	7. Counting

**Disclaimer: I apologize in advance. Rick R owns the characters.**

**7 - Counting**

After the dance, I counted the days to get back to Camp. I really missed everybody. Jason, Hazel and Frank were coming for a week. Leo hadn't still returned from his search. I hoped he was still alive. Nico was already in Camp as far as I knew. His quest with Reyna was really successful.

Finally, today we returned to Camp for the Winter Break. Percy was reluctantly of leaving Sarah on her first Christmas but Sally promised him to take tons of pictures.

We greeted and hugged all our friends. We ate together lunch on the beach. Rachel, Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Kate, Juniper and I talked about school and camp while the boys played football on the beach. We cheered at them. I was the official touchdown counter: Jason, Chris, Nico and Frank against Percy, Travis, Connor and Grover. Jason's team won 4 to 3.

After the game and lunch, everybody went to their cabins to spend time with their siblings or elsewhere but Percy and I stayed watching the sunset.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said as I put my head on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm counting" said Percy deep in thought.

"Counting what?" I said really intrigued.

"How many times you had made me skip a beat?" said Percy and I smiled at him.

"And?" I said.

"I lost count" said Percy and he tickled me making me laughed so hard.

"Ha ha. I love you" I said and we kissed on the beach until the conch horn announced dinner.

We had a white Christmas with a foot long layer of snow. Somebody must have his/her wish come true because that was a first. The weather in Camp was always fair and sunny, even in winter.

We played in the snow making snowmen, angels and very epic snow fights between cabins. Christmas dinner at camp was over the top. We ate so much and drank hot chocolate with marshmallows. Percy and I decided to exchange gifts at night in his cabin where I sneaked in every night. I couldn't sleep without Percy anymore. When I didn't, I had the most terrible nightmares of Tartarus.

I entered his cabin to find Percy with his hands on his head looking at the ceiling. I hugged him wrapping my arms on his chest.

"What took you so long?" said Percy softly. It was after midnight.

"Malcolm. We talked about his ex-girlfriend. He is really down right now. I promised to talk to him more tomorrow" I said and kissed Percy.

"Ready for you present?" said Percy talking out a box from under his pillow. We sat on the mattress.

I un-wrapped the gift carefully. Percy was so impatiently watching me, almost took the gift of me to tear it open. Percy got me a very expensive kit for drawing blueprints. I was determined to start working on Olympus after we finished the semester next month.

"Thank you" I said and kissed Percy.

"It's nothing. Now mine" said Percy really excited and looking behind me for the small box with his name on the label. I gave the gift to Percy and he tore it savagely. I got him a set of keys. He looked at me confused.

"I don't understand. What are these?" said Percy taking the keys and keychain in his hand. "I like the keychain though" It was metallic starfish NY aquarium keychain.

"Percy. I've been thinking. I already talked to your mom about it. I promised her that you won't spend every single night and you won't sneak out… I want you to have a key of my apartment" I said blushing. Percy stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"Are you sure? You want me to have a spare key? It's so grownup" said Percy in shock.

"Yeah, you come and go all the time and I am kind of tired of you knocking all the time" I said. He stared at me for two second before smiling at me.

"Ok, thank you" said Percy and we hugged each other in excitement.

The following days were great. We spent our days with our friends training, laughing, talking and doing normal camp stuff. Most of our nights, Percy and I slept together just hugging each other in perfect bliss.

I was on my cabin with Malcolm already planning the strategy for tomorrow's Capture the Flag. Malcolm was still down after his break up but he looked less depressed. I stared at the map and something was bugging me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Something is wrong? You have been staring at the same spot for a long time" said Malcolm and I looked at him.

"I don't know. Something is off" I said looking around. Something felt different.

"Maybe, you are getting sick. You barely ate today and you have been yawning all morning" said Malcolm putting his hand on my forehead. "No, you don't have fever".

It was true. I hadn't been really hungry these days and I was feeling extra tired but Camp had been busy lately. Then, a sudden idea hit me like a bus making me feel cold sweat running over me.

"Malcolm. What day is today?" I said using my best poker face.

"December 29th… why?" said Malcolm looking at me.

"Mmmm… nothing in particular. Thank you. You know. I have to go to the bathroom" I said and left Malcolm.

I walked nervously to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat on the floor leaning on the door and I counted with my fingers at least ten times reaching to the same conclusion: I was late, one week late at least.

I couldn't be, right? We used protection every time. We only had sex like three times and we used protection every single time… That's their function: to prevent.

Maybe it was just a normal delay. It happens to women at least once in their lives. Don't fool yourself. Don't hope, get sure. I got out of the bathroom and told Malcolm that I was going to train with Clarisse.

I sneaked out of Camp and went to the nearest convenience store or drugstore. I bought a pregnancy test and used in the employees' restroom.

It took me five minutes to get an answer: a plus sign. I was really pregnant. I tossed the evidence in the garbage and I still didn't know how I returned to Camp. I was just too numb and in shock to think straight. I was going to be a mom. I just became a statistic. Going to college was now of out question. I could never been an architect now. Oh Gods! My mom is going to kill me.


	8. Words that Shatter me

**Disclaimer: Annabeth and Percy... and the rest belong to Rick. Thank your for reading. This chapter is the ONE that gives shapes to the story.**

**8 - Words that Shatter me**

I found my way back to my cabin but I didn't stay too long. I felt the eyes of my siblings almost with burning questions and I wasn't prepared to answer any right now. I didn't want them to feel pity for me.

I decided to go to Bunker 9. Leo wasn't there and I needed some time alone. I needed to think and analyze the situation. As soon as I was alone in the forest, tears found me. I was running in tears through a dark path when I bumped with a certain red head. I landed on the ground to see Rachel down too.

"What's up?" said Rachel waving at me. I stood up and helped her to stand up.

"Nothing really. I… Rachel?" I said and I saw her eyes glowing green. A prophecy!

"_Beyond the land of gods, you shall go and never return_

_Returning and salty wise legacy shall destroy the restored balance_

_Once both camps burns down to the ground_

_Last hero's breathe saves his heir against Olympus' wrath"_ said the remarkable eerie voice of the Oracle of Delphi.

Her words burned my skull in fear. I was almost shaking but I couldn't let Rachel suspect. Rachel shook her head and looked at me slightly dizzy.

"Hey, what did I say?" said Rachel looking at me.

"Nothing really important, something about havoc over dinner" I said shrugging.

"Really? So much trouble for nothing" said Rachel raising an eyebrow at me not believing a word of what I said. I stared at her with a harsh hard eyes making her back off.

"Really. Sorry for bumping into you. I got to go" I said and ran away. If I stayed, I would end telling her everything. I wasn't prepared to tell anyone that I was pregnant.

As soon as I was out of Rachel's sight, I hid behind a tree and cried for the rest of the afternoon. I never made it to Bunker 9. I was a pregnant teen. My unborn baby would bring trouble and I have to leave immediately. I knew that I couldn't tell Percy a word without putting him in danger. The last line was about him. He would die to save our baby to protect him or her of the Gods.

One thing was for sure: this was a hot mess. I nibbled some ambrosia to hide my puffy crying eyes. That's a tip that I learned of the Aphrodite Cabin.

I returned to Camp as soon as I heard the conch horn. I walked slowly trying so hard not to break down in tears again. Percy saw me and ran at me. He looked in distress and really worried.

"Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere" said Percy and hugged me. I could feel his concern. He was so worry for me for not seeing me just a couple of hours. How could I leave him for good, for his sake? But how could I stay and destroy his life with a baby?

"Setting a tramp in the forest" I said using my best poker face and clearly lying to his face but he didn't realize it.

"You should have called me" said Percy and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry. It was last minute" I said and smiled at him. I took his hand. I was just savoring these last moments with him. I wanted to remember everything about him.

"Are you hungry?" said Percy as we walked following some campers. I waved at Jason and Piper walking a couple of feet of us also holding hands.

"Not really, but I can keep you company if you want" I said smiling at Percy. He smiled back. I was surely going to miss that smile.

"Of course, I want my girlfriend by my side" said Percy and pressed his forehead with mine.

"Sure, let's go to the pavilion" I said and we walked to dinner.

I sat with Percy on his table. I saw the scolding stare of Chiron as I sat down but I didn't care. If this was my last meal here, I wanted to spend it with my boyfriend.

"Are you going to sit here, really?" said Percy really surprised to see me sitting in front of him.

"Sure, why not?" I said and took a sip of very salty lemonade. I was craving for some since yesterday.

"It's just so… unlike you" said Percy still surprised.

"It's just one time. Do you want me to go?" I said slightly annoyed at him. I had to keep my happy girlfriend cover when inside I was a mess of hormones and pain.

"Of course not. I've been dreaming of you eating with me for years" said Percy and took my hand over the table. I leaned and kissed him softly. Some campers made wolf whistles at us. We both giggled.

We ate probably our last meal together and I felt like crying every time I looked at his pretty sea green eyes. I smiled happily at him keeping the cover.

We went to the sing-along and sat next to Jason and Piper. I hadn't really talked to Piper these last days. She looked really happy with Jason. I saw Hazel and Frank with Nico a couple of feet to my left. Clarisse and Chris were snuggling behind us. Grover and Juniper were talking next to the Stoll brothers. I sighed happily drinking this moment trying to memorize every sound, smell and sight. This was my last sing-along after 10 years of being here.

"Annabeth, are you Ok?" said Piper.

"Yes, why?" I said wondering if I gave away some clue.

"Nothing, you just look different" said Piper staring at me.

"Different how?" I said. I felt cold sweat on my forehead. She knew?

"I don't know, just different. You look so happy since we return. You and Percy looked like the power couple to beat, but we are not competing against you, guys" said Piper smirking at us. I giggled at her.

"It's nothing really. Things have been good lately, don't you think?" I said smiling. Piper smiled back. Jason and Percy were so caught up in each other talking tactics for War games in Camp Jupiter and tomorrow's Capture the Flag.

After the sing-along, I went to my cabin to keep my cover. I started to pack lightly and lazily like not really wanting to do it.

"Why are you packing?" said Malcolm.

"I am just looking for something and I decided to pack to arrange my things" I said shrugging at him. Malcolm gave one last look and went to bed. I waited for everybody to fell asleep before going back to Percy's cabin. I took my backpack and looked around for one last time.


	9. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: the plot is mine the rest is by Uncle Rick.**

**9 - Goodbye**

I walked silently inside Percy's cabin. I put my backpack under a dusty unused bed. I approached to Percy to find him sound sleeping. He looked so handsome with the moonlight on him. I sat next to him on the edge of the bed just staring at him. I wanted to memorize every line, hair and battle scar of his body. I brushed his hair off his eyes and he opened them staring at me. I smiled at him.

"Is everything Ok, wise girl?" said Percy.

"Sure, why?" I said and put my hand on his cheek. Percy stared at me and put his hand over mine smiling at me.

"I don't know. You have been weird all day… like pulling away" said Percy out of the blue. He knew me so well. I just smiled.

"I am fine" I said and lie next to him. We had our legs intertwined and our hands on each other's faces.

"Did I do something wrong?" said Percy sadly staring at me.

"Of course not. I just had a lot in my mind. Capture the Flag is tomorrow and there is no way you are going to win" I said grinning at him. He nodded believing my words.

"We will see about that" said Percy and kissed me goodnight. Soon, he was snoring and I just felt guilt washing over me. I just couldn't make myself stand up and leave.

I debated everything in his arms. If I stayed, I knew him, he would want to get married and start working to support us. He would do everything for us just like his mom did for him, even working 3 jobs. Eventually, he would resent me; maybe turn sour or bitter at me, at us, because he couldn't go to college and being a marine biologist... Percy would never hate me, right? But again, I thought the same of my stepmother and we can't stand each other.

If I left, he would be sad but eventually moved on. He might find happiness in someone else. He might get married after college and have a happy life without more prophecies. He deserved to be happy after all we have been through. This was my prophecy and I had to keep him out of it. No matter what, I had to leave. I couldn't fight against the Fates and they wanted me far.

I cried silently and slept in his arms for one last time.

Morning came and I was alone. I heard the shower on and I knew it was Percy. I got up and stretched loving a moment of peace before a huge wave of nauseas washed over me. I needed the bathroom but Percy was there. If he saw me throwing up, I would be in trouble. I took deep breaths trying to conquer my nauseas with positive thinking but I was dead wrong. I just couldn't hold it any longer and ran outside to the farthest bush. Thankfully, it was still too early and there were no campers on sight. I wiped my mouth and walked to my cabin. I needed a good shower myself.

In my cabin, some of my siblings were stretching or already dressing. Malcolm stared at me with hawk eyes. I went to the bathroom and washed my teeth.

"Annabeth, can we talk in private?" said Malcolm as I was picking some clothes to get into the shower.

"Sure. Let's go outside" I said and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

Once outside, Malcolm stared at me with hard cold calculating eyes that I knew perfectly.

"What's wrong?" said Malcolm as he crossed his arms and looked up and down at me.

"Nothing" I said crossing my arms too at him. We stared at each other in a silently battle of power.

"I don't buy it, Chase" said Malcolm without giving out a single inch. I wasn't either. We were both very alike. We hated to lose, but I had to give in to avoid more confrontations. I had to deceive him like a pro.

"Well... I'm just having trouble sleeping, you know, the whole Tartarus and war thing" I said with a weak defeated voice. Real silent tears left my eyes. I hoped this would work. Malcolm's stare softened and walked to hug me. He was such a good brother and second in command. The cabin would be fine with him as their leader.

Malcolm swung me softly as he stroked my hair. I felt like crying harder and I did. He probably thought that it was about my nightmares and I let him think that. Do I really need to make him look at me with pity: the silly teenager pregnant girl? I just needed some comfort right now. I was about to leave them for good.

"Annabeth, everything will be OK. Percy and I will help you to get through" said Malcolm and wiped my tears. I just nodded to him. I really wanted to believe his words and I just smiled to him. Malcolm kissed my forehead and we stayed there hugging for some minutes.

Percy walked into us and stared at us before clearing his throat.

"Annabeth, Malcolm, what's going on?" said Percy really confused by our actions. If we weren't siblings, I guessed it would look like standard cheating.

"Nothing, Percy. Annabeth is just a bit sad. She had a really bad dream, right sis?" said Malcolm and for a moment I suspected if he was really knew the truth or he really believed my lies. I looked up to Malcolm and we stared at each other for a second. I nodded to Malcolm and looked to Percy nodding at him too.

"Come here, wise girl" said Percy and Malcolm let go of me. I walked to hug Percy and I just broke into tears. I wanted so much to tell him the truth but the words were choked in my throat. Percy did his best comforting me. Malcolm left us alone.

"What's wrong, wise girl?" said Percy as he stroked my hair.

"Malcolm told you. I just had a bad dream" I mumbled in his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Percy and that was an excellent question. I froze for a second thinking in the best answer.

"You were in the shower and I really thought it was nothing. I went to my cabin and Malcolm saw me shaking. It's ok, really" I said trying to believe that was the truth. I sounded so simple and believable instead of the whole truth.

"I see. I love you" said Percy and I just nodded and kissed him softly. I really hoped he wouldn't taste a single trace of vomit in my mouth. I washed my teeth but you never know.

After a good shower and breakfast, Percy and I spent some time on the beach just chilling and hugging each other until the conch horn announced that Capture the Flag was starting soon.

My mind wasn't on the game this time but we still win. I acted happy and excited when Malcolm brought the flag across the victory line.

After the game, I spent girl quality time with Hazel, Piper, Rachel and Clarisse. We talked about boyfriends, prom dresses and possible colleges. I enjoyed my last moments with them. We laughed and just were happy.

After dinner and sing-along, Percy walked me to my cabin. I guessed I acted very well the whole day but…

"What's wrong, wise girl?" said Percy as we were standing feet of my cabin's door.

"Nothing" I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" said Percy and I just nodded. We stared and kissed hotly. I wrapped my arms on his neck and lifted me of the ground. I was really savoring this goodnight kiss

"Ahem" said a very familiar voice from the doorframe. We turned to see Malcolm crossing his arm at us. He looked like a typical dad waiting for his teenage daughter.

"Sorry, Malcolm. Good night everybody" said Percy scratching his head and kissed me goodnight.

"I will go later" I whispered and entered my cabin with Malcolm not losing sight of me.

I waited for everybody to be sleeping before sneaking out like usual. I walked slowly to Percy's cabin. I found him waiting for me sitting on the edge of the bed. I saw him and I just wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to be with him one more time. I wanted so bad to stay but I had to leave. I had to protect him… I removed all my clothes before standing in front of him. We made love one last time and we drifted into sleep with my head on his chest wrapping him like a pillow.

It was around 4 am when I woke up ready to leave. I sat on the edge of bed when I felt Percy stirring. He raised his eyes to my naked frame and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said softly as I kissed his forehead.

"What's going on, wise girl?" said Percy yawning.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you up" I said.

"Don't worry about it. Come here" said Percy pulling me to his chest. "Tell me about your dream"

"It's not important, really. Go back to sleep. I was going for water anyway" I said and kissed him.

"Sure?" said Percy with his eyes closing and drifting back to sleep.

"Yeah, sure. Sweet dreams. I love you" I said and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too" mumbled Percy and he was sleeping again.

I stood up quietly with tears in my eyes. I got dressed, got my backpack from under the dusty bed and I walked out of the only life I really knew and love. I was truly a coward as I left in the middle of the night. I had broken our promise of being together even after Tartarus but I couldn't drag him to another prophecy. He didn't deserve it.

**Author's Note: I must address that Annabeth is leaving. She is protecting Percy.**

**Regardless her strong character, she is a scared hormonal pregnant teen. She is irrational... I know, I have two kids and I was on my 20s. Sorry on the touchy subject but for some women, the hormones make you do very unlikely things like the cravings, mood swings and yelling at your husband because he forgot to pick up something.**

**Of course, she could stay but the prophecy is sending her away.**


	10. The Huntress

**Disclaimer: PoJ is not mine. I wish but no.**

**AN: Thalia mades a cameo.**

**10 - The Huntress**

I traveled to the Newark airport. I paid a ticket to Anchorage in cash hoping that the transaction would be unnoticed and untraceable. I cried all the way from the waiting area, the plane and even harder after we had to make an unannounced scale Vancouver due to mechanical problems.

I was really going to stay and wait for the airplane to get fix but I was really restless and I walked out of the airport. I felt that I had to leave for some unknown reason.

I was walking on the streets of Vancouver doing some eye sighting when I felt something staring at me, probably some monster. I traveled outside the side hoping to avoid hurting innocents.

I was already on the country side when five hellhounds attacked at me. I drew my sword and attacked but they were too much for me. I had already vanished two when one threw me to the ground. I found really hard to stand up again. Maybe this was what I deserved for leaving Percy. I sighed in defeat and waited for the hellhound to finish me.

Suddenly, I heard the beast screaming in pain. I looked up and saw arrows piercing the three remaining hellhounds. I looked behind me to see the Huntresses chasing and vanquishing the hellhounds.

I stood up and dusted myself when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Thalia, my best friend growing up.

"What's up, grey eyes?" said Thalia and we hugged tightly.

"Been better" I said smiling at her. She saw my puffy eyes and stared at me with concern. A girl approached to us.

"Chief, mission accomplished" said the girl.

"Perfect, Phoebe. Set the tents. We are taking a little rest here. I need to talk to my friend" said Thalia, and the girl nodded and yelled instructions to the rest of the hunters.

Soon that I would expected, Thalia and I were inside a very impressive punk tent drinking hot chocolate.

"What are you doing so far from Camp?" said Thalia suddenly and not very subtle.

"I am going north" I said and I felt something crushing my heart.

"A quest?" said Thalia.

"Something like that" I said.

"Did Percy let you go alone like that?" said Thalia and I felt fresh tears in my cheeks.

"He doesn't know. I left him. He is not a part of it" I said weakly.

"Was it the only way?" said Thalia

"I think so. It was very straightforward: Go the land beyond gods and don't come back" I said. Thalia sighed at me thinking her answer. I wasn't expecting her to help me. I could get there alone. It was better. I could just disappear without trace.

"Well, I will help you to get there. It's the least I can do" said Thalia and I nodded to her gratefully.

"Thank you" I said.

"Don't thank me yet. It will be a long and dangerous journey. Canada is wild and Alaska just wilder" said Thalia.

"I suppose but I have to go there" I said

"Fine, let's go, Annie" said Thalia and finished her tea.

"Don't call me Annie" I said hotly and upset. I hated that nickname. Tears started to leave my eyes.

"What do you prefer: heartbreaker or home wrecker? Percy may not be my favorite person in the world but you are going to hurt him badly. He doesn't deserve this. That boy went to Tartarus for you" said Thalia hotly and her eyes sparkled with electricity. I saw Jason's passion in her, or was the other way around?

"I know, but there is no other way" I said meekly and crying harder. I was sobbing loudly and Thalia hugged me.

"Don't cry" said Thalia and I cried even harder. It took me minutes to regain my composure.

"Sorry, these damn hormones" I said as I wiped my tears.

"What are you talking about?" said Thalia looking at me with shock and wonder. I just took a big breath and smiled weakly at her.

"Thalia, I'm pregnant" I said and she gasped in surprise. She stood up and paced around the tent mad, angry and concerned. She was biting her nails trying in vain to calm down.

"Are you leaving Percy and you are expecting his child?" said Thalia loudly looking at me almost yelling.

"Yes, I am" I said barely nodding and holding together. I wanted to fall apart and cried for over a week.

"No way. I'm taking you back" said Thalia shaking her head at me. I saw her gathering her things and my things. We were really going back.

"No Thalia. I had to leave him. The prophecy…" I said pleading.

"You cannot leave him like that. You will destroy him" said Thalia loudly scolding me.

"I don't care if it destroys him as long as he is alive" I yelled.

"You can't possible mean that. You can't be that woman, the one who leaves. I thought you were better than that" said Thalia angrily at me.

"I can and I am. I cannot let his loyalty and love for me be his death. I just can't live if I know he died for me, for us. I wouldn't live with myself if that happened. I would die and leave my baby, orphan" I said and fell in my knees crying. I had really left him, the love of my life. Thalia took me to her bed and I cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the afternoon to find Thalia sitting next to me and holding my hand.

"Hey" said Thalia with red puffy eyes. She had been crying for me, for Percy, for our baby.

"Hey" I said back to her and wiped new tears from her eyes.

"You are a fool, you know?" said Thalia.

"I know, but I had to protect him" I said looking away.

"He will look for you" said Thalia and I nodded. I know he will look but he won't find me. I could hope he won't look for long and resign that I was never coming back. I could only hope he will find happiness without me.

"You will say nothing to him. Promise me" I said staring at her eyes. She lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip nervously

"Annabeth, I can't…" said Thalia. I knew it was too much to ask. Thalia was as loyal to Percy as she was to me.

"Please" I pleaded with more tears. Thalia sighed and gave me a weak smile.

"Ok, I swear over the Styx River" said Thalia looking down and defeated.

Thalia ordered the hunters to come with us until Whitehorse, a small town in the Yukon. We travelled alone from there until we reached a small secluded town in Alaska. Thalia stayed with me for a couple of days while I settled down in my new rented cabin in the outskirts of the town. Then she left me promising me to check on me once a month.

I found a job as a teacher assistant in the public school and started over alone in a freezing environment.

Next Chapter is Percy's point of view


	11. Emptiness

**Disclaimer: PoJ is not mine. Sorry! **

**Author's Note: Finally, Percy's Point of View. Now the other side of this love story... Enjoy. Thank you for all your support. This story is almost finished on my computer. I am in the final touches and already thinking in the sequel. I don't know to write it down or not yet.**

**11 - Emptiness**

Today was New Year's Eve. I woke up at dawn and reached for Annabeth's warm but I found nothing. I raised my head and looked around finding no sight of my beautiful girlfriend. I thought it was weird but she maybe went back to her cabin avoiding raising suspicions. Malcolm wasn't happy that Annabeth sneaked here every night. He knew. I could tell but he had said nothing to Annabeth yet.

I stayed in bed for a while thinking how lucky I was with a big goofy grin in my face. War was over and most of us were alive. My mom and Paul were fine and madly in love. I had a baby sister which I adored. Sarah was getting cuter every day. I couldn't help longing for my own kids but I knew it was way too soon. Annabeth and I weren't prepared for it, right?

Annabeth was just the love of my life, plain and simple. Every time we made love, it was just mind-blowing and I couldn't get enough of her. I couldn't help giggling like a little girl thinking how awesome last night was. Annabeth was just so hot, eager and responsive to my touch making shiver by the mere thought. And the way she kissed me last night. Wow! My clothes were definitely feeling tighter. I stood up and got a really cold shower.

I walked to breakfast looking for Annabeth and she wasn't on her table. Malcolm raised his eyebrows at me asking the same question: Where was Annabeth? Now, I was worried. I looked over all the tables and I saw her in none. Maybe she was training with Clarisse, but then I saw Clarisse holding hands with Chris walking to me.

"Oy, Prissy" said Clarisse snorting and grinning at me.

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth?" I said politely trying not to freak out to the fact that she wasn't here.

"No really. Why? Did you lose her?" said Clarisse snorting and laughing hard, but I wasn't laughing. She stared at me and lost her smile. Chris looked at me too surprised.

"Is for real? You can't find Annabeth?" said Chris. I just nodded. Clarisse cleared her throat.

"Maybe she is in the forest doing things in Bunker 9, have you looked there?" said Clarisse and it was really a good idea.

"Maybe I'm overreacting… I will check there. If you see her, tell her to stay in my cabin, please" I said and ran to the forest.

I took me some minutes to find the Bunker and it was locked. There was a layer of dust on the lock making it clear that nobody has been here in days even weeks. I looked around. Maybe Annabeth was setting tramps in the deep forest. I found some monsters on the forest, but no sight of Annabeth.

I returned to my cabin empty handed. Jason, Hazel, Grover, Frank and Piper were sitting on the beds waiting for me. The news must have traveled fast since they all wore worried faces too.

"Any luck?" said Jason.

"She is not in the forest" I said and sat on my bed. I took a big breathe.

"Hazel and I already looked on all the cabins, the big house and pavilion" said Piper looking worried.

"I looked in the arena, the strawberry fields and nothing too" said Frank.

"I searched in the lake and Juniper the forest too" said Grover.

"Do you think Hera or other God kidnap her?" said Jason. It was a possibility. Hera kidnapped me and Jason once before and she wasn't fond of Annabeth.

"I don't think so" I said really hopping and not wanting to think in that possibility.

"Let's not think about that yet. Maybe she just went to the store" said Piper and we all stared at her. She shrugged.

"Maybe she went on a mission. Have everyone asked Chiron?" said Jason and I gasped in surprise. That was a possibility.

"Grace, you are really on something" I said and walked to the big house. Everybody followed closely behind me.

On the big house, Rachel and Chiron were drinking tea and chatting over a game of cards.

"Hi, Percy, guys" said Rachel smiling at me as she held her cards.

"Hello" said Chiron and waved at us without losing sight of Rachel's movements.

"Guys, have you seen Annabeth?" I said and both guys on the table stared at me putting his cards down.

"Is something wrong, Percy?" said Chiron looking concerned.

"Annabeth is not here. We have looked and nothing" said Jason.

"Rachel, did you see her?" I said. Rachel looked down and I saw her face guilty.

"Sorry, Percy" said Rachel with a weak sad voice.

"What happened?" I said hotly. I was losing my temper.

"Yesterday, we bumped with each other on the forest. I must have say something but she didn't…" said Rachel thinking hard about yesterday's events.

"Rachel. What did you say? What did she say? Tell me!" I said almost yelling at her.

"She said havoc over dinner and took off. I don't remember what I said to her. I swear!" said Rachel yelling back at me almost crying.

"Sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to yell. I am…just so worried. She left without a word to anyone" I said feeling tears in my eyes.

I wiped my tears quickly and Rachel stood up to hug me. I just couldn't keep it together and cried in her arms. Everybody stared at us in silence and I didn't care. I took me minutes to settle down.

"You will find her" said Rachel wiping my tears with a hopeful smile in her face. I tried to smile at her but I just couldn't.

"I really hope so" I said with a cracked voice.

"Maybe she went to Olympus to start on the rebuilding" said Rachel and I nodded at her. It could be.

"Grace, Frank, come with me. I need some backup" I said and I walked to the stables. Jason and Frank followed me right by my side. Blackjack, Guido and Porkpie were eating fresh hay with other pegasi.

"Hey, boss. What's up?" thought Blackjack.

"Hey, Blackjack. We need to go to the Olympus right now" I said loudly to all the other Pegasi. They made loud noises at us nodding at us.

"Let's go" said Jason and rode Porkpie while I got Blackjack and Frank got Guido and we all flew to the Empire State building.


	12. Olympus

**Disclaimer: I own my car, my cell phone, my laptop and my family. But not Percy Jackson and crew. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I know, I know, poor Percy**

**12 - Olympus**

We arrived to the Empire State by noon. I got down of Blackjack and looked at my winged friend.

"Stay close in case we need you" I said and Blackjack nodded at me as he took off.

"Are you ready?" said Jason and I just nodded and we walked into the building. We found the security guard with the golden ticked to the 600th floor.

"We need to go up" I said raising my eyebrow. The security guard lowered his newspaper and looked at us with mild interest.

"Sorry, kids. You don't an appointment or any business there" said the security guard and kept reading the newspaper. I felt angry and just exasperated. I took his newspaper and yanked off his hands. He looked at me angry ready to call for reinforcements

"Look, he and I are sons of the big three. You will let us go up unless you want half Hades marching in" I said with a cold stare.

I felt anger rising. I wasn't in the mood of play games with him. The security guard looked at me narrowing his eyes and threw a card at my face.

"I really hope you won't return" said the security guard and took another section of the newspaper and continued reading. I mumbled a thank you and we entered an empty elevator.

The ride was uneventful. We listened to a very bad cover of "Copacabana". I was really hoping to find Annabeth making measures and taking pictures to start sketching the new blueprints. I sounded just like Annabeth. Maybe she couldn't wait anymore since I got her that new kit. Maybe I would bump into her and she would apologize for making us worry.

The elevator doors opened and I saw the torn cracked buildings around us. It was clean though but it was clearly in need of a makeover. The place was full of life with minor goods and nymphs walking around. There was happy music in the air.

"We should look around. Maybe she is making measurements and sketching somewhere" I said and the guys nodded at me. We walked around the most damaged buildings, asked everybody who talked to us and found no clue of her.

The sun was starting to set when we decided to go to the throne room. I waved at Hestia as soon as I saw her.

"Hi, Lady Hestia" I said and we kneeled before her.

"Hello, demigods. I heard you are searching for someone. Any luck?" said Lady Hestia smiling.

"Not really, have you seen the new architect Annabeth, daughter of Athena?" I said hoping that she would say that we just missed her.

"No, actually, but Lady Athena is inside. Maybe you should ask her" said Lady Hestia and we nodded to her.

We walked inside to the circular room to find Athena looking at a mirror with concern. She looked at us and put her mirror away.

"Lady Athena" we said in unison as we kneeled in front of her.

"Raise, demigods. What bring you here?" said Lady Athena with her cold grey eyes on us. I could see her calculating the possibilities.

"Milady, we can't find your daughter Annabeth and we feared for her safety" said Jason politely. I would probably mess up if I opened my mouth.

"I see. Return home. You won't find her here" said Lady Athena making us clear to leave at once. We kneeled again just politely. Jason and Frank were walking out but I couldn't seem to move. I needed answers.

"Lady Athena. Where is she?" I said loudly almost snapping at her. She must know. She is her mom and a Goddess.

"Leave her alone" said Lady Athena with a harsh determined voice. She knew something. I could tell. I stared at her waiting for a flick of weakness but nothing. I was losing my temper. I was in front of the only person who didn't want me with Annabeth.

"I know you don't want me for your daughter" I said staring at her. She saw me narrowing her eyes. I heard Frank and Jason walking to me again. Jason's hand was on my shoulder pulling back and out the room.

"She left you. Respect her wishes. If you ever loved her, you will respect her choice to walk away" said Lady Athena staring at me. She was keeping her temper but not for long. One bad step and we would be dead. I didn't care. I needed answers.

"I can't believe she would leave me. She loves me" I yelled angry. I couldn't believe she would ever leave me. She loved me and I loved her.

"She is gone, and you and I cannot reach her" said Lady Athena trying hard to keep it cool and not blast me in small pieces. Jason and Frank were pulling and carrying me by my shoulders out of the room. I was numb and heartbroken. She was gone. I stopped them and walked again to Lady Athena. I stared at her with pleading eyes. I needed to know.

"Is she dead?" I said softly fearing the answer.

"No, just beyond our grasp and it's better this way" said Lady Athena and she disappeared.

Frank and Jason carried the broken me out to the place. Annabeth was really gone. I was fighting in vain my tears. We were nearly by the elevator when Lady Aphrodite walked into us.

"Lady Aphrodite" said Jason kneeling to her girlfriend's mom. She smiled at him and looked at me.

"Oh, boy! I heard the news. Sorry" said the goddess with a weak smile.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked. Someone must know something.

"Sadly no but don't lose hope. I promised you that your love life would be interesting" said Lady Aphrodite and winked as she walked away.

We returned to Camp empty-handed late at night and I felt nothing on the way back. Annabeth was gone. We walked to the big house where all our friends were expecting us.

"Any luck?" said Chiron and I just shook my head trying so hard not to cry again. Nico walked into us with a big smile and waving at us. I looked at him and pounced at him ready to erase that grin of his face. Frank and Malcolm stopped me.

"What's wrong? Percy, what did I do?" said Nico looking at us.

"Where were you?" said Hazel

"I was sleeping, why? What's going on?" said Nico confused.

"Annabeth is missing" said Piper and Nico stared at me with worried eyes

"Oh. I will check downstairs" said Nico and disappeared in the shadows.

I spent the rest of the Winter Break looking for Annabeth in the nearby area riding Blackjack and found nothing.


	13. The Calls

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Rick. I am just having fun with his characters. Please, don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your support. **

**13 - The Calls**

I traveled alone back home when the winter break was over. Everybody wanted to come with me, to keep me company but I refused. I needed sometime alone. The last days, my friends took turns keeping an eye on me and I was just fed up. They treated me like a ticking bomb.

We kept searching for days. Nico and Hazel found nothing in Hades, Jason and Piper searched the bay area and nothing. Frank, Clarisse, Chris and Grover went to her old safe houses for over the country and nothing too.

I took a bus to New York and got at my home at night. I opened the door looking at mom and Paul playing with Sarah on the couch.

"I'm back" I said stepping in. My mom just needed one look at me to know something was wrong. She gave Sarah to Paul and walked to hug me.

"What's wrong, son? Where is Annabeth?" said my mom and I cried and sobbed on her arms. I felt her patting my back like when I was a kid.

"Mom, Annabeth is gone" I said softly letting sink in the reality. I lost the love of my life.

"What happened?" said my mom as she wiped her tears.

"I woke up on morning and she just wasn't at Camp. We had searched everywhere even Hades and nothing. She just vanished" I said looking down.

"Oh, son" said my mom and we both sat on the couch. Sarah was smiling and I couldn't help a small smile to my baby sister.

"I can't understand why she would leave. I thought we were happy" I said looking down trying hard not to break down in front of my parents.

"Percy, have you talked to her dad?" said Paul and I shook my head. I was really hoping to avoid making that phone call.

"I should" I said sighing.

"I can do it if you want" said my mom.

"No, I will do it. He must be worried. Annabeth usually talks to him at his hour" I said looking at the clock. Probably, her home phone was already ringing. I stood and used my new keys two floors up.

I walked into her apartment and I smiled sadly as I smelled her faint perfume lingering the place. Everything was neat and in place. Everything screamed Annabeth and I just sat on her couch and cried. I must have fallen asleep when the telephone ringing woke me up. I picked it up holding to a little hope of listening Annabeth's voice.

"Annabeth" said a male familiar voice. He sounded preoccupied.

"Mr. Chase" I said and heard him gasped in surprise.

"Ah, Percy… and Annabeth?" said Mr. Chase trying to hide his concern.

"Mr. Chase… I have bad news" I said as slowly and calmed as I could.

"Where is Annabeth?" said Mr. Chase panicking.

"I don't know" I just whispered with a shaking body.

"What do you mean you don't know? Where is my daughter?" yelled Mr. Chase. He was so angry and worried for Annabeth. I was the same.

"I don't know. She just disappeared" I said meekly.

"You got to be kidding me" roared Mr. Chase at me. I could hear him breaking down in cries and sobs away of the phone.

"I wished" I said hoping the same. I couldn't know if he heard me or not. I heard voices on the other side of the line. I couldn't understand a single word but I knew it was about Annabeth.

"Have you report her as a missing person?" said a female voice. I guessed it was Mrs. Chase.

"Yes" I said loudly. I could hear cries and sobs on the other side of the line of three people, so I guessed Annabeth's brothers knew that her sister was gone.

"Any clues?" said Mrs. Chase trying to sound firm but she was crying as well.

"Nothing yet" I said and wiped my tears.

"Where was the last time you saw her?" said Mrs. Chase.

"At Camp. She went to her cabin for the night and she was gone in the morning" I said.

"Oh God!.. Does Athena know?" said Mr. Chase again almost yelling at me with a broken voice.

"Yes, she can't find her either" I said as calmly as I could.

"Keep me updated" said Mr. Chase and hung up.

I sat again trying to calm my shaking body after the phone call. I was really running out of ideas and places to look for Annabeth. Then an idea hit me. I looked in Annabeth's bedroom for her prism and a drachma. I made probably the most important call in my life.

The IM showed me Thalia. She was in a very snowy environment. It looked super cold as cold wind blow around her making me shiver. She could be anywhere. Half of the country was buried in a blizzard. Thalia looked at me with puffy eyes and I knew she knew. I cut the chase.

"You better tell me what you know!" I yelled at her.

"I don't have to tell you a thing, kelp head" Thalia yelled back at me. She crossed her arms and stared at me like Annabeth.

"You are not her. It doesn't work on me, pinecone face" I said crossing my arms too.

"Whatever, I got to go" said Thalia walking away.

"Please" I said heartbroken and she turned walking again to me.

"Sorry, but I swore" said Thalia weakly. Her eyes were watering and she wiped her tears.

"Please" I pleaded. She knew something. She must have seen her and maybe helped her.

"Sorry" she said looking down. That was a first for Thalia. She couldn't face me.

"Could you tell if she is alive at least?" I said with a weak voice. I really needed to know that she was alive, that there was hope.

"She is fine. I hope… Sorry, Percy but I have to go" said Thalia and the image dissolved.

I slept in Annabeth's bed smelling her on the covers and pillows. I tried to have happy dreams but nightmares only found me like every day since she was gone.


	14. Linger

**Disclaimer: Whatever someone told you. Percy Jackson and the gang are characters made by the ever amazing Rick Riordan.**

**14 - Linger**

The next day, I moved out to her apartment. I made the paperwork, so I was now the co-owner of my own place at seventeen. I stayed there in her apartment waiting for her.

School was over for me. I had enough credits to graduate and I was just waiting for the party and official graduation on June. Annabeth didn't have go to school either. She had all her credits to graduate too. Sometimes, I wondered if she planned everything before hand, but I refused to believe it. Annabeth wasn't that cold and despicable.

I found a job in the bakery one block down. I had to do something, also to pay the rent. I spent my afternoons taking care of Sarah right after work. My mom cooked dinner and I ate with them every night before returning to my place.

On my days off, I went to camp and searched the area with Blackjack. I knew it was in vain but I had to do something or I would lose my head. All my friends were also looking for Annabeth on her spare time.

Mr. Chase called me almost daily for any update. At first our calls were short but we eventually ended up chatting and exchanging stories of Annabeth over the phone. He was a really interesting guy to talk to.

With notice, March came. Sarah was crawling and I was filling college applications. On St. Patrick's Day right after worked, I got a visit. I found Jason standing outside of my apartment. I had the mail in my hand.

"What's up, man?" said Jason smiling at me.

"No much. What are you doing here?" I said as I opened the door.

"You mom sent me. She is worried, you know" said Jason as he let himself in.

Ever since I moved up here, I kept Annabeth's things exactly the same. I moved nothing. I even slept on the couch afraid that her bed would lose her smell.

Over the table were letters for Annabeth from different colleges, mostly acceptance letters. She pretty much entered every program she wanted, even NYU. I was just waiting for my letter now, so we could start studying together in the fall like we planned months ago. But I was missing a very important piece of the plan: Annabeth. I put the new letters on the table and looked at Jason.

"I can see what you mom meant. Dude, this isn't healthy" said Jason looking around. I just shrugged.

"I don't really care your opinion, Grace. Annabeth isn't here to tell to go home" I said as I sat on the couch. Jason stared at me.

"Dude, you should be out there looking for her, not here wobbling and mopping around" said Jason and I felt my anger rising.

"Do you think I am not looking for here? I spent all my days off on Blackjack looking for any clue. I have called and pleaded on my knees to your sister almost daily. She knows something but she is not giving away anything… Don't you dare to say that I am just mopping around. You have no clue how I feel" I said loudly and hotly.

"Of course, I do. I would be the same train wreck if Piper went missing too" said Jason.

"You don't get it. Annabeth left me by choice. She abandoned me" I said almost crying. I felt so furious at her, at the whole situation. She left me without a reason or goodbye. The last time I saw her she told me she loved me. How could she leave me if she loved me so much? Jason looked at me with sad eyes and hugged me. I didn't cry on Jason's arms but I really wanted too.

"I don't think she left you just because. Something must push her to do it. Annabeth would do anything to protect you. She even received a knife for you" said Jason and I nodded. As I hurt as I was, I also knew in my heart that Annabeth left for a greater reason. She was that kind of girl.

"I know but I can't help to feel furious at her. She could have talked to me. We went to Tartarus and back. We can do anything as long as we are together" I said and Jason gave a small smile.

"Damn right! You know. You and I will go right now and find her" said Jason and I nodded. He was right.

"Maybe you can knock some senses on your sister and make her spill the beans" I said and Jason nodded. I walked to Annabeth's bedroom and took her prism and a drachma.

I made the call with Jason by my side. Thalia's image appeared. She was wearing a thick parka and saw snow on the top of the mountains far away from her. Every time I called she was somewhere cold, but spring was barely around the corner and fair weather wasn't here yet.

"What do you want, Percy?" said Thalia looking down as she tied her shoe laces.

"Hi, sis" said Jason and Thalia stood up surprised.

"Hello, Jason. What are you doing with kelp head?" said Thalia without losing her cool and crossing her arm at us.

"Do you really know where Annabeth is?" said Jason and Thalia pursed her lips.

"Even if you are my brother, I can't say a word. I made a promise. Sorry, kelp head. Nice try" said Thalia waving at us goodbye.

"It was worth trying" I said as I patted Jason's shoulder.

"You really think she knows something?" said Jason looking at me as I walked to the table to check the mail.

"She must. Annabeth and her are best friends, like sisters" I said and looked at a letter to my name. It was strange. It was a first. Most mail was for Annabeth.

I opened the letter. There was a check for one hundred thousand dollars to my name. I read everything single thing in the envelope and there was no sender name, nothing remarkable except for a PO number and two very important letters AK meaning Alaska. Annabeth was there.


	15. North

**Disclaimer: HoO is by Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I am writing the sequel. I hope you will like it! Please read my one-shot BY THE FIRE. It's a good story, I think, but it doesn't have tons of readers. Maybe because is not Percabeth.**

**15 - North**

I packed my backpack and ran immediately to camp with Jason by my side. I needed a quest and backup to look for Annabeth. After months, we finally got a clue. It explained why Thalia was always wearing winter clothes. She was North near Annabeth probably protecting her.

I left a note for my mom in her mailbox saying: _Mom, I got a clue to find Annabeth. I am going out. I don't know when I am coming back. Take care of Sarah. See you later. Love you. XOXO, Percy_

On camp, Jason went immediately to find Piper. I found Rachel on a rocking chair on the big house yard. She was reading a book about Monet.

"Rachel, I need you to give me a quest. I think I know where Annabeth is" I said excited.

"Where?" said Rachel with a high pitched voice dropping her book almost jumping off her chair.

"I just got a check. I think is from her and the sender address is a PO of Alaska" I said excited.

"Oh, Gods. That's great but I have nothing for you" said Rachel.

"Come on, Rachel. You got to give me something" I said looking at her with big puppy eyes.

"I can't. I don't have anything" said Rachel shrugging at me.

"Man!.. thank you anyway, Rachel" I said exasperated.

"What are you going to do?" said Rachel.

"I will have to look for her the old-fashion way. Door to door, I guess" I said. Malcolm ran into us. He stopped running and gasping for air.

"Is it true? Do you know where she is?" said Malcolm.

"We think she is in Alaska" I said.

"Great. Let me go to back and I meet you here in 10 minutes" said Malcolm and ran away.

"How are you going to get there?" said Rachel looking at me.

"I still don't know, maybe on Pegasi, train, airplane… It really doesn't matter. I just have to get there" I said. Jason, Grover, Piper and Nico came to us running.

"Jason told us. We are going" said Piper.

"Are you sure?" I said and all nodded at me. I felt real hope after a long time. My friends were here and got my back.

"OK, let's go. Malcolm is coming too" I said.

"How are going to get there?" said Grover.

"I could shadow travelled us easily" said Nico.

"No, it's Ok, Nico. We will do it by land. Maybe we will find clues on our journey this way" I said and Nico nodded.

"So how?" said Grover.

"Train" I said and we waited for Malcolm.

Soon, we traveled back to New York to the Union Station and took a train to Vancouver. It was a 4 days trip. On our way to the train, Nico, Jason and I attracted tons of monsters since we were the sons of the 3 big brothers.

For 3 days, we travelled on train. It was dam boring if you ask. We were crossing Montana near West Glacier when I looked outside the window to see a glimpse of a group of teens running in the wilderness: Thalia and her crew.

"Oh Gods!" I said loudly.

"What's wrong?" said Malcolm putting his book down.

"I saw the hunters. We need to talk to them. How far are we of the nearest station?" I said almost jumping on my seat. I really wanted to find them. Malcolm stared at his clock and looked our tickets.

"Maybe 15 minutes" said Malcolm and woke up everybody to get ready to leave as once as we hit the station. Nico took the longest to wake up. He loves to sleep.

Once we stepped out of the train, we followed the train tracks to where I saw them. We didn't walk too much because suddenly we were surrounded by the ever maiden young hunters of Artemis pointing her arrows at us. Thalia walked from behind a bunch of hunters and waved at us. The hunters lowered their weapons.

"Sis!" said Jason as Thalia jumped in his younger brother's arms.

"Hey, bro. You are so handsome" said Thalia kissing his cheek. Some hunters gasped the display of affection to a boy from their lieutenant.

"There you are, pinecone face" I said walking to Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" said Thalia crossing her arms as her eyes sparkled at me.

"Hoping to run into you and I got my wish, the Gods must own me a favor or two… Now tell me where is she" I said looking at her ready to force an answer if I had to. Even to fight her if I had to.

"I won't say a single thing" said Thalia and the hunters raised their arrows at us.

"I don't need you to say a thing. Just nod. Is she in Alaska?" I said smiling wickedly at her.

"I don't have to answer you" said Thalia loudly almost yelling.

"Please" said Malcolm at Thalia. She looked at him and I saw her resolution shattering.

"I will get in trouble" said Thalia weakly. I walked to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked down almost crying.

"Please, Thalia. Is she in Alaska?" I said softly pleading at her. She nodded and I kissed her forehead. She met my eyes and wiped a single tear smoldering her black eyeliner.

"Are you going to find her?" said Thalia with a weak smile.

"Yes" I said grinning. I doesn't matter how much time it took, I would find her.

"Good luck, you are going to need it. Hunters, let's roll" said Thalia smirking and ran away. The hunters followed her and disappeared quickly in the horizon. Once we were alone, I sat on the ground.

"So, what's the plan?" said Grover looking to the nearby town.

"I think it's time to speed things up, Nico, could you give us a ride?" I said and scratched my head.

"Gladly, where?" said Nico looking for the nearest shadow. There was a large shadowy tree like 100 feet of us. It was perfect.

"Let's start in Anchorage and we go up since summer is getting near" said Malcolm looking to a map. We all nodded and walked to the tree. We travelled to Alaska.


	16. Clues

**Disclaimer: I love Percabeth so much that I had to write a fanfic. Sorry, I don't own the characters just this plot.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for making this, my most successful story.: just passed 7,500 visits... 1/4 of story more and it's over. Yes, all the way to chapter 20. Thank you so much for your comments and favorites. I really appreciate.**

**Please, read Pearl of the Sea. I need more readers.**

**Percy's POV**

**16 - Clues**

It was early July, when we reached the remote town of Kotzebue on our way to the Artic Circle. We had already spent three months looking for Annabeth in every town, cabin and fishing boat in Alaska. We were missing the Arctic Circle and I only hoped to find Annabeth sooner. My friends and I were totally worn out.

Everybody stayed in the inn to enjoy the marvels of civilization such a hot shower and TV. Lately, we have been living in the wild camping and hunting for the last two weeks. Nico was the grumpiest of everybody.

I walked to a dinner with a smile and picture of Annabeth in my wallet. I sat on a booth and waited for a waitress.

"Hello, I'm Maddy. What can I get you today?" said a cute woman of early 30s.

"I looking for this girl, Annabeth" I said opening my walled and showed her a picture on Annabeth wearing the Camp orange t-shirt. Maddy took the picture and stared at her for some minutes. I was hopeful. Most people only needed one look to say that they didn't know her.

"I don't know anybody by that name but she looks like… Earl, what the name of the teacher's assistant in Zack's class?" said Maddy to one man on the kitchen.

"Allison, I think" yelled a loud raspy voice of the kitchen. Maddy gave me the picture and put it back on my wallet.

"Do you know where I can find her? Maybe is her cousin" I asked with my best smile. Maddy looked to the ceiling thinking before answering.

"Probably she is in her house right now. She lives outside the town. Take his road until you reach a little cabin with a white fence" said Maddy with a smile.

"Thank you" I said ready to stand up but she gave me a hard look. I sat back again.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" said Maddy smiling and I took the menu and resigned to eat. I ordered milkshake and cheesecake to make her happy. I really enjoyed the food. I haven't eaten properly in months and I was definitely thinner.

I exited the dinner and I walked to the cabin slowly. This girl Allison really lived outside town like 1 mile after the last house in the town. I saw the cabin with the white fence. I found a girl in fours doing some gardening. She was wearing jeans, a long blouse and big straw hat. Her hair was dark. She probably wasn't Annabeth, but maybe she saw her. It was worth asking. She was humming as she moved the soil with a small gardening shovel.

"Hello" I said waiving with a pleasant smile in my face. I didn't want to scare her. The girl raised her eyes and she really looked like Annabeth but her eyes were brown. She was startled by my voice.

"Hi, you scare me" said the girl smiling. Her voice was different richer and more nasal. She leaned back to sit down. She took a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"Sorry" she mumbled. She stood up with difficulty. I wanted to help her but I was a stranger to her.

I looked at her. I was mistaken again. She wasn't Annabeth since she was pregnant, very pregnant. She was really far along in the pregnancy. She looked ready to give birth any day. She placed her hand on the tummy and I saw the baby movement in her. It made me think a little of Sarah. Was she trying to walk? Had she said her first word?

"Sorry to scare you. I'm looking for a girl. In the dinner, they said that she looked like you, and you do. But you are clearly not her. Sorry" I said apologizing.

"Don't worry. Most people here say that I look like some far relative. I have a very familiar face, you know?" said the girl and shrugged.

"Well. I'm really sorry. I'm Percy. Have you seen her?" I said taking the picture of Annabeth of my wallet. The girl named Allison took the picture at barely looked at her before returning it to me.

"Not really, maybe… I think I saw someone like her over the winter. We had some tourists over to watch the whales. Sorry. I totally would remember her grey eyes" said Allison as she put the handkerchief on her nose again. "Sorry, I have a really bad flu and I can't take any medication. It's dangerous for the baby"

"That's ok. If you ever see her, tell her that Percy is looking for her. Thank you" I said and she nodded. I walk away waiving at her.

I knocked from door to door on my way back to the inn. Most people said that Annabeth looked that the girl named Allison, so I ran out of luck. I walked slowly and tired to the inn. I opened the door to find Piper, Jason and Nico sleeping in the same bed. Piper and Jason were hugging each other and Nico had his back against them. Grover was watching TV and chewing a tin can; and Malcolm was reading the phonebook for any clue and making some phone calls.

"Any luck?" said Grover at me without taking his eyes of the TV.

"No… well, I found a pregnant girl with dark hair and eyes. She really looked like Annabeth but no way. It's impossible" I said shaking my head and sat next to Grover.

"Don't worry. We will find her" said Grover and patted my shoulder. We stayed one more night and looked but nothing.

We went to the next town before the Arctic Circle. I found similar girls like Annabeth on each town but none was her. We were running out of places. I was beginning to think that Thalia gave Annabeth the heads up and flew to Canada or somewhere else.

We were in Wiseman. I sounded like the town that Annabeth would be. It was just ironic and funny but she wasn't here too. It was nice place to live though.

I was sleeping under a tree shadow in the park bench while the others were on the street asking everybody. I just needed a little break after searching the whole morning. I had a dream different from the nightmares that haunted me daily. I needed Annabeth to sleep better.

In my dream, I saw the white fence of the house of pregnant girl of Kotzebue. I didn't know why but I kept thinking of her since I saw her last week. Maybe after months looking for Annabeth, this girl was the most alike her.

I saw the inside of her house. It looked cozy and comfortable. She looked to have a good life. It was night and she was in the dark sleeping. The only light was moonlight but it was away from her bed. I couldn't see her until she moved her hand on her pregnant belly as the baby kicked.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow on her window and I recognized it: Arachne. She was behind the girl. Maybe she was a demigod or her baby. I woke up sweating and alone. I looked for my friends and told them we needed to return to Kotzebue immediately. I had to postpone my search and help the girl. She was in great danger.


	17. Her

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HoO, but I do not. **

**Author's note: The good part is about to start. This chapter and the next are completely Annabeth's Point of View. This is probably my favorite one... You guys, 8500 visits. I'm on cloud 9-10-11-12, etc.**

**17 - Her**

I woke up panting, screaming and in tears, a nightmare like every night since I left Percy. I didn't realize how much I needed him at night until I got here. I had been here for over seven months working in the local elementary school with 3rd graders. I really loved working with kids. Maybe I was more cut out to be a teacher rather that an architect. I had an acceptance letter to start in the University of Alaska in the fall but I am not sure.

Today is July 11th and tomorrow my 18th birthday. Our baby was due by the end of the month: a baby boy. I still didn't have a name. I told Thalia she had full reign over the name since she was the godmother. She hadn't decided either. One thing was for sure. I knew Luke was on the list.

I hadn't talk to anyone of my former life, except for Thalia. She was supposed to arrive today to celebrate my birthday and stay with me until the baby was born. Months ago, she visited like every month and told me that Percy was looking for me probably combing all Alaska.

At first, I didn't believe. I couldn't picture Percy and the others searching for me in every town. However, last week Percy walked on me searching for me. Thankfully, he didn't recognize since I was wearing a wig and eye contacts; a bad case of flu helped me to mask my voice. He looked thinner, tired and I wanted so hard to jump at him.

I missed everything about him. I kept my best poker face while I talked to him but I broke down crying once he was out of my sight. I locked myself in the house to stop myself of running after him. I miss him so much. He was really looking for me. He hadn't quitted on us.

Today I went to the dinner to eat and talk to Regina, a co-worker. She had been a really good friend. I entered the dinner to find Regina talking to Maddy, the waitress and mother of one of our students: Zack.

"Hi, Maddy, Regina" I said and sat in front of Regina.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling? You should come and live with us. Earl and Zack won't mind. It's dangerous for you be so far in your condition" said Maddy and gave me menu.

"Thank you for the offer but I like living there. Don't worry. I will call you in the moment of any contraction, OK?" I said and Maddy nodded at me.

"Allison. Maddy has a point. You shouldn't be alone" said Regina concerned at me.

"Don't worry. Today, my best friend arrives and she will stay with me until the baby is born" I said and read the menu. I had a lovely meal.

I returned home and fix myself some tea. I was drinking a cup of tea when I realized that I had almost none firewood. How could I forget? I walked resigned to the garage and took a chainsaw to the nearest dry tree to cut into pieces. I would make Thalia carry everything back to the cabin. I walked a bit farther into the forest for over 20 minutes far of my home.

I found a good tree with enough wood for a couple of weeks. Carefully, I tried to turn on the chainsaw but a sharp pain in my lower back passed through my body making moan in pain. I touched my back and I felt water running through my legs. Oh Gods! I was in labor and far from home and the hospital. I dropped the chainsaw.

I started to walk back slowly when another contraction hit me in less of 5 minutes. I stopped all together and leaned on a stomp. That was bad news. The baby was coming faster that I would have him earlier that I ever anticipated, 2 weeks earlier. Maybe I wouldn't even make to the cabin. I tried to walk as fast as possible but the contractions were hitting me painfully every 3 minutes. The baby was near. I probably would have him on the wilderness.

I walked and walked as fast as the contractions let me. I was panting heavily and I leaned on a tree trying to catch my breath. The cabin wasn't that far anymore, maybe 200 yards and a comfy bed or bathtub to deliver this baby.

I felt something following me. I walked fast to the cabin and I stopped when I heard the distinctive small tiptoes taps of her.

"Hello, girl. We meet again" said Arachne as I turned to face her.

"You!" I said loudly. I was cornered and in labor.

"Who were you expecting? The tooth fairy?" said Arachne as she walked to me. She looked as scary as I remembered her.

"What do you want?" I said trying to look brave.

"Revenge, of course. It will be so sweet to raise Athena's grandchild to destroy her" said Arachne casually looking at her long nails.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled and turned ready to run. My sword was on my cabin. I had to get there. She jumped in front of me cutting my run.

"Of course, girl. I've been watching you. Those contractions are really painful and really close. You have to give birth really soon or the baby will die inside… ha ha ha" said Arachne almost clapping in happiness.

"Ahhh. It's too soon" I said as another contraction hit me. That was a painful one. I fell on my knees. I fell on fours as the pain cursed me.

"I might put something on your tea to speed things up… Don't worry, girl. I was a midwife back in my days. You couldn't be in better hands" said Arachne and used her spider legs to put me against a tree trunk. I was at her mercy, powerless and scared to Tartarus.

"Stay away from me… ahhhh" I yelled as I tried to stand up but the contraction weakened my legs.

"Lie back, girl. It's almost time to push" said Arachne removing my pants and placing a blanket over my naked legs.

"Stay away… Please, don't hurt my baby. Please" I pleaded between sobs, cries and pain of the contractions. I felt her touching me down there. I froze in fear that she would hurt my baby.

"Yes. It's time. Push" said Arachne with a soft voice almost caring for me.

"No… no… it's too soon" I said sobbing hard. The contractions were now one minute apart and I really had to push.

"The baby will die and I will be very angry, girl" said Arachne impatiently. I felt the need to push but I couldn't make myself to do it. I couldn't let her take my baby away.

"Please, don't hurt my baby, please" I pleaded again as another painfully contraction cursed me. I bit my bottom lip so hard drawing blood.

Suddenly, I heard noises: people running at us.

"Help! Help!" I yelled and turned to see my friends a couple of yards of me. Percy had his sword out ready to attack.


	18. Breakout

**Disclaimer: I own my life but PoJ is owned by Uncle Rick**

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for making them suffer... well, not really. Someone call me EVIL and I say AREN'T YOU A SWEETIE?... Thank you for reading. We are getting close to the end. **

******This chapter is completely Annabeth's Point of View.**

**18 - Breakout**

I was dozens of feet of the comfort of my cabin in the middle of my backyard leaning on a tree. I was there almost giving birth with my mortal enemy assisting me just because she wants to raise my baby to kill my mother. Percy and the rest of my friends were near of us and I felt relief washing over me and hope filling my lungs as the contractions were a minute apart.

"Arachne. Leave the girl alone!" said Percy threading with sword at hand.

"Of course, boy if you want your baby to die" said Arachne sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" said Percy looking surprised at us.

"He doesn't know, girl. What a surprise!" said Arachned laughing wickedly at me.

Percy looked down at me. We stared at each other and he finally recognized me beyond my dark hair and eyes. He gasped in surprise.

"Annabeth?" said Malcolm walking to me with his sword at hand. I just nodded and he ran at me not caring for his own safety. Arachne saw him running and stopped him. Malcolm attacked and she moved her legs sending Malcolm flying against my favorite tree. He was knocked out cold.

"What are we going to do?" said Piper at Percy and Jason.

"Save them" said Percy and ran at us. He attacked Arachne trying to separate her of me.

The contractions were so close that almost blended into one really big painful one. My son was almost here and I really needed to push. But I was alone. Piper was far and Arachne was fighting with Percy.

Arachne wasn't giving Percy any window of opportunity to get anywhere closer to me. Jason tried to get to me sideways but Arachne threw a web catching at him pinning him to the ground.

"Sorry demigods, the peace breaker is mine" said Arachne coming to me again. Percy attacked from behind but Arachne caught him sending him to fly and hit on his back. Piper was looking for any opportunity but Arachne was faster.

Suddenly, Nico appeared from a shadow and took my arm. We tried to disappear but Arachne threw a web pinning Nico to the tree. Nico disappeared and appeared again next to me. He took my arm and I was away of Arachne but only by a couple of feet in another tree shadow.

"Nico?" I said as I looked at him panting.

"Sorry. I am just out of shape and weak. We came as fast as we could by shadow-travel" said Nico and drew his sword ready to protect me. The contractions were so intense that I had to push now or never. Arachne approached to us and Nico was waiting for her ready to attack to protect us. Percy cut her movements keeping her busy.

From the distance, I saw the familiar silver hoodie of my best friend. She saw the distinctive shape of Arachne and ran at us. Thalia saw me under the tree and I saw her running toward me. She ran at my side. She took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Annie, I'm here" said Thalia looking under the blanket.

"Don't call me Annie… ahh!" I said and yelled in pain.

"Shut up and concentrate. You need to push" said Thalia really meaning it.

"Do you even know what the Hades are you doing?" I said angrily and in so much pain.

"Of course, Artemis is also the goddess of childbirth. All hunters know what to do" said Thalia.

"Ok, if you say so" I said and I started to push. I blocked out everything around me and focused in one single task: give birth to my son. I pushed and pushed with all my strength. It hurt. It really hurt. Who says otherwise, I will punch his nose.

"I can see the head. Push Annie" said Thalia and I felt my body almost breaking in half.

"Don't call me Annie… ahh!" I said and yelled in pain putting my soul on the task.

"The head is out. One more push and I will pull him out" said Thalia and I felt his hands on my son's neck.

"Sure" I said and pushed for one last painful time. I felt my son coming out and all pain vanished almost instantly after he was out. I heard his cries, his beautiful first cries and I broke down in happy tears.

"You idiot, give me your jacket" said Thalia to Nico.

"Hades, no. Use your own hoodie" yelled Nico back and Thalia grunted. She gave me my baby to remove her hoodie to wrap my son.

"He is beautiful" I said as I saw the little life that was inside of me just minutes ago. He was red and wrinkled. He had black hair in a small part of his head. I felt nothing but pride and protection over my son. He opened his eyes and I looked at him. He had beautiful grey eyes as all the newborns. I only hoped that color stayed after two weeks.

"Let me cover him" said Thalia putting the hoodie over us.

"Thank you" I said to Thalia.

"Don't take me yet. This isn't over. Your need to push one more time to get the placenta out and I need to cut the cord" said Thalia.

"Is he still attached to me?" I said really surprised.

"Yes, mommy… You idiot. Cut the cord!" said Thalia.

"Hades, no" said Nico.

"Nico… Percy?" I said trying to keep my eyes open but I felt so tired suddenly.

"He is still fighting. Don't worry" said Nico without looking at me. Piper appeared next to me and held my hand.

"How are you? Oh Gods! Annabeth, a baby? But…" said Piper really nervously and surprised.

"They are fine. Cut the cord" said Thalia holding the cord in her hand. Piper took out her dagger and cut the cord severing the link between my son and me.

"Right. Now Annabeth. One big push and I will take inside for a lovely warm bath. OK?" said Thalia and I nodded. I pushed again and I felt something coming out. I took a pick to the placenta and it's not really something pleasant to see.

"Right. Piper take my godson and you, mommy, are going to stand up and walked to the house" said Thalia. I nodded. Piper took my son from me. I tried to stand up with a lot of difficulty. My legs felt weak and unable to support me. Thalia helped me to walk, almost carried me.

"Hey, what about me?" said Nico looking at us walking to the house.

"Guard our backs, you idiot" said Thalia and dragged me inside my cabin.

Inside my home, Thalia helped me and I sat on my bed. Then I gasped so relieved that everything was almost over: my son was here with me alive. Percy and my friends would take care of Arachne. I heard Thalia filling my bathtub. Piper sat on the rocking chair and swung my son in her arms.

"He is beautiful" said Piper meeting my eyes.

"Thank you" I said.

Thalia came out of the bathroom and took me in the bathtub. She helped me to clean myself and I felt so much better in the warm water. I was so tired, just drained of day's events and I felt asleep in the water.


	19. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: PoJ is not mine. **

**Author's Note: It's FRIDAY... Now some Percy's Point of View. It's necessary. Just one more chapter. Many many thank yous. 50 reviews , 32 favorites, 40 alerts and 10,000 views and counting!**

**19 - Finding Out**

Malcolm and Jason were out of duty. Grover was really scared of Arachne. She just looked terrifying and he was petrified hiding behind a tree. Nico was with Annabeth and Thalia protecting them. My baby was about to be born. Annabeth was pregnant and I just didn't know. How did I not know? Why didn't she tell me?

"What's the matter, demigod? Feeling betrayed? All her kind is the same, all liars and deceivers" said Arachne snickering.

"Shut up" I yelled and attacked and attacked until I heard baby cries behind me. My baby was born. I wanted so hard to look back but I would give an opportunity to Arachne to attack me.

"My boy is born" said Arachne smiling wickedly. I had a son. I gasped in happiness.

"He is my son" I yelled and attacked to her with all my tricks. I had to end the fight quickly and ran to see my son.

Soon, Arachne disintegrated in a loud scream and I was sweating and panting. I walked to Jason and broke the web around him freeing him. I looked around. I saw Grover with Malcolm who was still unconscious.

"How are you man?" I said to Jason as I helped him stand up.

"Useless, and you?" said Jason rubbing his neck.

"Mostly in shock. I'm a dad now" I said smiling at the word. I was a dad.

"Congratulations" said Jason shaking my hand.

We walked to Grover and Malcolm. Jason and I carried Malcolm inside Annabeth's cabin. Grover opened the door and we entered. Piper stood up leaving the rocking chair. We placed Malcolm there. Nico was sitting on the breakfast bar stool.

"Where is Annabeth?" I said looking around.

"She is with Thalia taking a bath. Do you want to hold your son?" said Piper handling me my son wrapped on Thalia's parka.

He was sound sleeping and I felt the same feelings that I felt when I held Sarah for the first time but one hundred times stronger. This was my son. All the pain I felt by Annabeth's absence just vanished at the sight of my son in my arms. Nothing really mattered but him. He was mine and Annabeth's. We made this life.

I heard the bathroom opening and closing and I turned to see Thalia.

"How is she?" I said.

"She is sleeping in the bathtub. Don't worry. She won't drown. Give me my godson. He needs a bath" said Thalia taking my son in her arms.

"Do you know how?" I asked really confused and surprised. I couldn't picture Thalia bathing a baby. It looked so farfetched.

"Who do you think bathed Jason as a baby?" said Thalia giggling and returned to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Jason blushed red and Piper giggled too.

"Who is hungry?" said Piper. Mostly everybody raised their hands and Piper searched in the fridge and pantry. Jason and Nico helped Piper.

Soon, the cabin was filling his food smells making my stomach growl. I sat on Annabeth's bed and soon later Thalia came out with my son freshly bathed and wearing a blue punk pajama set.

"Thalia. Don't dress him like that" I said loudly standing up and taking my son away from her. Thalia showed me her tongue and returned to the bathroom. I sat down again and watched him sleeping in my arms.

"Can I hold him?" said Grover looking at him.

"Sure" I said and handled the baby with care. Grover swung him lightly whispering a song to him.

"What's his name?" said Grover looking at me.

"I don't know" I said shrugging.

"His name is Derek" said Thalia as she opened the bathroom door helping Annabeth who was wearing a thick robe. Her hair was again blonde and her eyes grey. I supposed she fooled me with a wig and contacts. How clueless I was.

Annabeth was barely awake as I walked to her and hugged her as tightly as I could. Her body relaxed in my arms.

"Percy. It's really you. I am not dreaming" said Annabeth softly staring at me. She was crying silently. I wiped her tears. I kissed her softly after seven months and twelve days apart.

"I love you" I said and she nodded crying harder on my chest. My son woke up and Annabeth walked to him taking him from Grover's arms.

"I think he is hungry" said Annabeth and sat on the bed. She showed her breast making all my male friends turned their eyes to stare something else but Annabeth breastfeeding. I giggled remembering my mom's words. Annabeth looked at me slightly confused and then she giggled too. How I miss her voice. How come I didn't recognize her before? I was a real idiot.

"Everybody. Food is ready. Let's eat" said Piper serving the food. I woke up Malcolm and we ate.

After lunch, everybody stepped outside the cabin giving Annabeth and me some privacy. My son was sleeping in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" I said sitting in front of Annabeth in her bed.

"Fine. I'm tired but I will live" said Annabeth looking to our son.

"Is he really going to be Derek?" I asked. I liked the name but I wasn't sure.

"Thalia has the privilege. She is the godmother. I like Derek. It's a strong name" said Annabeth smiling at me.

"Well, Derek is it" I said. We didn't speak for a couple of minutes. I saw Annabeth biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Why did you give me the money?" I said and Annabeth gasped at me. She looked at me really confused. Maybe she wasn't expecting that question.

"So you can go to any school you want" said Annabeth quietly.

"I ripped the check apart" I said looking down.

"I will write you another" said Annabeth.

We were quiet again. I really didn't how to ask the burning question for months: Why? Then Annabeth started to cry silently. I stared at her wondering why she was crying.

"Sorry" said Annabeth.

"Don't worry. I understand" I said looking down. I didn't really understand but she just gave birth to my son. I wasn't going to argue with her right now.

"I am so sorry. I wanted so hard to tell you, but then Rachel told me the prophecy and I… and I…" said Annabeth in tears sobbing hard. Derek stirred and cried in Annabeth's arms. I was in shock. There was a prophecy. She left for some dumb prophecy. I knew there was a reason.

"What prophecy?" I said looking how she comforted our son. She looked just beautiful.

"The day I found out I was pregnant. I ran into Rachel. She told me, well, the oracle told me that I had to leave or our son will destroy the peace between camps… and you will die protecting him. I am sorry. I was scared and ran away. I wanted to protect you" said Annabeth sobbing softly as Derek was falling asleep again.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I finally found you. Our son is alive and well. We are parents now" I said talking her face in my hands and I kissed her. How I miss her lips.

"You are right... You found us. I love you so much. I am so sorry" said Annabeth and we kissed again.

**Author's Extra Note: If you thought of a big epic fight, sorry not today. Besides, I really sucked at writing them.**


	20. So?

**Disclaimer: HoO is not mine. **

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is the end of this story. Oh Holy Sunday! I am really thank you for reading. Being midnight, this story has 11,117 views, 54 reviews, 35 favorites and 41 alerts. I am super thankful.**

**I got the sequel in store. I will start posting it as soon as Tuesday. Percy's POV.**

**20 - So?**

Last night, I stayed with Annabeth and Derek on her cabin. The rest camped outside in Thalia's tent and extra tent. I really didn't want to know who slept with whom or where.

For the first time in months I was once again with my arms around my beautiful girlfriend and mother of my son. I breathed her scent again and I had a dreamless night after months and months of nightmares and sleepless nights. Derek slept next to us in his crib and not once woke up during the whole night.

I woke up with the sunlight on my face coming softly through the window. I looked at Annabeth's golden hair resting on my chest. I sighed in completely bliss. I was finally home and I wasn't going to let Annabeth go again. I felt her stirred and looked up. Our eyes met and she leaned to kiss me.

"Good morning, seaweed brain" said Annabeth smiling at me. I brushed hair off her lovely face.

"Good morning, wise girl. How are you feeling?" I said.

"Sore. Childbirth is not an easy task" said Annabeth smiling and kissed me again.

"You are the most beautiful mother I have ever seen. I love you so much" I said and I saw tears running off her eyes. I wiped them as I cupped her face. She smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry. I left you without a word. I was really a coward. I am so ashamed by my behavior" said Annabeth.

"I get it. You left to protect me… Just promise me never do it again. Are we clear, wise girl?" I said and Annabeth nodded.

"What day was yesterday?" I said out of curiosity. I really was clueless. After months of travelling from town to town, I just lost track of time.

"July 11th" said Annabeth.

"So, our son was born one day before your birthday. That will be easy to remember. Happy birthday, wise girl! You are now 18th years old. For at least a month, I am dating an older woman, a totally hot milf and I am the underage innocent boy, maybe a pool boy" I said grinning. Annabeth giggled and smacked lightly my head.

"Oh, shut up" said Annabeth and I grinned even harder.

"You are beyond beautiful" I said and Annabeth blushed and leaned to kiss me but my growling tummy made her giggled.

"Hungry?" said Annabeth and kissed me again. I nodded to her. She got up carefully since she was still sore of giving birth. She walked slowly to the kitchen and cooked breakfast.

Slowly but surely, our friends entered the cabin sitting whenever they could. Piper helped Annabeth to make breakfast. Derek woke up right when I was about to eat the first bite. Annabeth was still busy on the kitchen. I sighed and I stand up but Malcolm was faster and took his nephew in his arms.

"Sit down, Percy, eat. I want to spend time with my nephew" said Malcolm and I nodded to him. I continued eating and Annabeth ate by my side. Malcolm didn't leave her other choice. I ate with my hand holding Annabeth's.

After breakfast, I went out looking for Thalia who was on her tent reading. I knocked lightly and entered.

"What do you want, kelp head?" said Thalia barely looking at me. She was absorbed in her book.

"I want to thank you for being for Annabeth. You are her best friend. I know I should be mad at you because you didn't tell me truth about Derek, but I get it. You were helping her to protect me. Thank you, pinecone face" I said. Thalia nodded and stood up to stand in front of me. She hit my shoulder.

"What are you going to do now? She can't return to the States without putting you and Derek in danger. The prophecy was very clear on the topic" said Thalia.

"I still don't know" I said shrugging and walked away.

I walked around town trying to clear my head. Annabeth had to stay in Alaska. It was her quest, her prophecy. Was I ready to do the same? As I walked around the little shops, something caught my eyes and I entered to the store to buy it. I just made up my mind.

After lunch and for the rest of the week, we stayed there spending time with our new son and having fun with our friends. We went fishing, hunting and whale watching. After almost four months of moving around, we really needed a small vacation.

Derek turned one week old today and he was just full of energy. His eyes were looking that they would stay in a grey color. At least, he had my hair.

Piper made a cake and we blew a single candle with our son between us. We were happy laughing. Thalia took Derek, so Annabeth could serve the cake. Then Malcolm said what everybody was dreading.

"So, when are we returning home, sis?" said Malcolm and Annabeth started to cry.

"I can't go back" said Annabeth wiping her tears and I took her hand.

"Me too" I said looking at her. Annabeth stared at me with shock. She shook her head and moved away from me.

"But you want to go to college in New Rome or NYU. You have a life ahead. You want to be a marine biologist. You don't have to ruin your life by staying with me and Derek. You don't have to stay out of duty. I'm letting you go. You deserve to be happy" said Annabeth sadly with teary eyes. Our friends stared at us awkwardly. I didn't care about the audience.

"It doesn't matter" I said closing the distance between us.

"But Percy…" said Annabeth as she nibbled her bottom lip. I placed my arms on her shoulders and sighed.

"Annabeth, my life is with you, my happiness is with you… as long as we're together, remember?" I said and kissed her.

"So?" said Annabeth hopefully.

"I am staying" I said smiling at her.

"I love you" said Annabeth.

"I love you even more" I said and I got in one knee. Everybody gasped at us.

"What are you doing?" said Annabeth in shock and surprise.

"Asking you to marry me" I said as I took a velvet box of my pocket and opened the box to reveal a small blue stone ring. I spent my savings but totally worth it.

"Are you sure?" said Annabeth with a weak meekly voice. She was crying.

"Like never in my life, so? Marry me?" I said with hope looking at her beautiful grey eyes.

"Yes" said Annabeth and I put the ring on her finger. Our friends clapped at us.

"Thought, you will have to get my mom's permission or wait until I am 18" I said joking and everybody laughed at us.

Annabeth hit me in my shoulder and then she pulled me for a kiss. This was happiness.

**SEQUEL: THE BEGINNING OF THE END... 15 years later**


End file.
